Eyes of Astaria
by PrincessKiichigo
Summary: When the Goddess of all makes Harry a new eye from an ancient object the fate of many become intertwined... Later chapters may include a couple of high teachers - rated M for that reason, and also cause there may be a bit of gore... Not Al Gore. Undecided Pairings. Probable slash
1. Chapter 1 Eyes

Fei: We don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh

Me: Fei's right. If we did they'd be merged into a giant yaoi story.

Gary: I shall destroy - *is hit over the head by Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura: That's my line you - *is knocked out by Astaria*

Astaria: Fei, Gary and myself are owned by Sparky56 everything else belongs to whoever the hell owns it.

Me: The plot is also mine ^_^

Please Note the following chapter is in Harry's POV

***Eyes Of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Eyes**

Where am I? I thought dazed. I could hear large wing beats and my body was cold but I could only see darkness. Someone had taken my glasses, tied me up and blindfolded me. My body went cold. No it can't be I thought frantically squirming. Voldemort couldn't have kidnapped me. Not with the charms Dumbledore placed on the Dursleys place. What's happening? My mind was racing when I suddenly felt the ground under my feet gently and warm breath against my entire body.

"Calm down Mister Potter. We are not your enemies. We were asked by a mighty being to carry you to her. We mean you no harm and I shall make certain you come to no harm. It is a promise." Came a deep rumbling voice.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I? Why am I blindfolded?" I asked panicking as I felt the ground reverberate slightly as something large landed.

"They call me the Blue Eyes White Dragon in your language but my name is Fornel. I am a dragon and you are currently outside Astaria's home. You are not blindfolded. Your eyes were removed by a creature called a Woptick. Astaria wishes to return your sight for you shall need it to set the balance at ease once more. Another human such as yourself was also found to have been robbed of his sight. My mate the Red Eyes Black Dragon, also named Homir, was asked to bring him here." Fornel told me calmly.

"Thank you for explaining to Harry for me Fornel. Please wait in the ante-chamber for Homir, I have another request for you both after I am done with the boys. You will be rewarded for your time great dragon, your mate also." came a soft and very young female voice.

"Thank you Astaria. Your kindness and warmth is enough of a gift. I shall wait for Homir and the other boy. Shall I direct the boy to your room when he arrives?" Fornel asked

"Yes Fornel. I will grant you a gift anyway my dear. Thank you for being so gracious in your tasks." Astaria told him and as she took my hand leading me away, I felt the ropes vanish from my hands.

Her hand felt small in mine, like a childs. We made our way into a sweet smelling room and I was directed to sit in a chair.

"You are Harry Potter." Astaria said sounding happy.

"Yes, but I do not know who you are." I replied swallowing nervously.

"I am Astaria, Goddess of All. The creature who took your eyes, was not one that was whole, the same creature took another boys eyes also. It has been destroyed, however it was destroyed in such a way that only 2 eyes were recovered. One of yours and one of the other boys. Do you wish two new eyes or only one new eye and your old eye?" Astaria asked gently.

"I want my eye back. Will the new one look the same?" I answered nervously.

"Yes, however it will come with certain... Properties which you may find... Interesting." Astaria told me pausing slightly as if thinking.

"Bad properties?" I asked wishing I could see.

"That would be for yourself to decide. Do you like Fornel?" She replied smoothly.

"Yes, he seems nice. Where would the new eye come from?" I asked hoping it wasn't from someone else.

"I would not take an eye from another person Harry. I only interfere with life if I feel that something went wrong that was my fault and an unfinished creature stealing eyes from innocent children is one of them. The new eye would be created from an object of power called the Millennium Scales. It is an object of both light and dark balanced, it was used in ancient times to judge if a person's heart was pure and balanced. But- we shall continue this talk shortly. I must escort the other boy to this room." Astaria walked off in another direction past me.

I heard a loud bang and then footsteps. I felt someone sit next to me and inhaled their scent slightly. Cinnamon and Vanilla. I smiled. A faint memory stirred and I recalled my mothers perfume being similar to this boys, a mixture of rose with it would have completed the scent perfectly.

"Now. That was very rude of you. I should just put you back to earth with no eyes, instead I shall let Harry here decide what you fates shall be. Harry. Do you wish a new set of eyes like your old ones or do you want to stick with your old eye and only one new one, created from the Millennium Scales?" Astaria asked me sounding annoyed.

"I want my old eye please. I don't know what the Millennium Scales will make of as an eye but it will have to do. You are the Goddess of All afterall so... I don't think you would do anything to hurt us on purpose." I answered nervously wondering what the boy next to me had done to make Astaria angry.

"Very well. I shall return your eyes. A new one and an old one for each of you." She told us and I felt her hands over one of my "eyes", or where one of them used to be.

I could see clearly. We were in a tomb an old man in Egyptian robes was looking past me in fear. I turned to see Astaria. She was a little girl of some sort. Two white horns protruded from her skull and dark blue wings similar to that of a dragon rested on her back, her skin was pale and her hair black. Her eyes were gold and silver. She wore a crown of gold with rubies, sapphires and diamonds adorning it as well as a white dress with black gloves and boots. You could almost see the power coming from her. The Egyptian man backed away from her as she took a step forward. He was waving a key like thing in front of him.

"Back evil spirits!" He shouted in fear.

"I am no evil spirit, Shadi, keeper of the items. I am Astaria, Goddess of All. Mother of Horus and all gods that lie within the realm of beings of power. I am here to take possession of your Ankh and the Millennium Scales." She told him calmly taking the key thing from him.

"The items will stop you! It is the will of the gods that they go unto the Pharaoh." The man, Shadi, yelled in frustration at Astaria.

"It is my will that the key belong to another Shadi. And the Scales shall be severed in two to make eyes for two children whose eyes were taken. You will not hinder me, nothing hinders me." She placed a hand on his chest and he slowly transformed into a baby.

"What was that?" I asked shivering slightly in fear.

"This baby is Shadi. He will be raised by Naren. He will grow to be a normal human being but he shall remember all of his life time when he reaches the age of 32. He may search for the items then. But you have 32 years before that happens." Astaria explained as she took a gold set of scales from atop a coffin.

"That is… what my new eye will be made from?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. We shall return to my home now." She told me closing her eyes.

For a moment I felt as if my brain was going to explode and then we were in a large white room. Black swirls spun on the walls at odd intervals and Astaria stood at the centre of the room in front of me, while behind her was a small red bed that looked like a flower. In her hands she held the Scales.

"What now?" I asked curious as to how she was going to make two eyes from the large object.

"Now. I do this" She told me as the item compacted into a small ball, roughly the size of my fist.

The item glowed brightly and Astaria cringed as she tore the glowing ball in two. There was a large crack and I felt like someone was pouring hot melting metal into my head. I screamed and curled into a ball on the ground in pain. My eyes blurred in pain and I caught a glimpse of the other boy lying on the ground. He was blonde and petite but more I couldn't tell from the pain. All I heard was my own screams.

* * *

Me: Wow... Wonder how the boy pissed off Astaria... Wait who is he?

Astaria: *whispers in my ear*

Me: Oh! right...

Fei: Please review with the pretty green button. I like pie ^_^

Gary: I shall destroy - *is shot by me*

Me: did I just kill part of myself?

Gary: *groans and gets up holding his shoulder*

Astaria: Review or I shall fill your dreams with rabid fangirls...


	2. Chapter 2 Odd News

Me: Yay! 3 reviews for chapter one...

Fei: and quite a few story alerts - don't forget about them

Me: XD Never!

Fornel: Am I in this chapter?

Homir: What about me - Why was I was only mentioned in the last chapter?

Me: Sorry guys maybe in the next chapter.

Astaria: Making their appearance for the first time in this story is Sparky's little friends - Maya and Laura.

Me: I own Astaria, Maya, Laura and the plot. Everything else is someone else's brain mush.

Please note that the for the most part this story shall be from Yugi's POV however at the end it shall switch to one of my OC's, Maya.

Thoughts are in _italics_

***Eyes Of Astaria***

* * *

**Chaper 2 - Odd News**

I awoke in a cold sweat. The dream. I had been someone else. Someone named Harry.

"Aibou? What are you doing up this late?" Yami asked materializing next to me.

"I had a very odd dream. I was someone else. Someone called Harry." I told him shivering slightly in my bed.

"Explain the dream Yugi and we can try to make sense of it together." Yami replied putting his hand on mine comfortingly.

"My eyes were taken and then I was taken by a Blue Eyes to a girl called Astaria, who was a goddess. And she gave me one of my old eyes and a new eye made from the Millennium Scales. But she took Shadi's Ankh when she took the Scales and she turned him into a baby." I explained in a rush.

"That's the last time I let you have hot chocolate before bed. Go back to sleep Yugi. Everything will be fine in the morning." Yami told me smoothly with a slight smirk.

I lay back down for a moment but as I closed my eyes I felt a burning sensation in my head and shot back upright. I turned to Yami who was frowning and looking around suspiciously.

"Can you feel that?" I asked holding my head my eyes clenched in pain.

"Yes. I fear your dream may have been influenced by the Tauk. It may be occurring right now. Something is happening to more than one of the other Millennium items." Yami replied holding me even though he was also in pain.

"This is almost as bad as my dream. Yami, do something…" I moaned in agony.

I felt the pain leave me and sighed in relief opening my eyes. I looked around and was startled as I realized we were in my soul room.

"That is better. The pain is from the Millennium items so we would have to face the same pain in my soul room. Yours is safe Aibou so we can wait here til the pain goes away." Yami explained letting go of me.

"But why is this happening?" I asked hugging Yami closely.

"I do not know Aibou. Perhaps if you tell me more of your dream we can try to piece together what has happened while we wait for the pain to be over." Yami replied petting my head softly through my spiked hair.

"I was a boy called Harry Potter and a Blue Eyes White Dragon had taken me from my home in England to the home of the Goddess Astaria. The dragons name was Fornel and he told me that my eyes had been stolen and the goddess wished to give them back." I began slowly.

"We wouldn't normally dream of a Blue Eyes, Yugi. That's Kaibas monster. But continue please." Yami interrupted looking perplexed.

"Astaria came in and took me to her room but I also remember I was told about another boy whose eyes were stolen. When Astaria took me to her room she talked about if I wanted new eyes, if I liked Fornel and the Millennium Scales. Then she left to get the other boy but he made her angry so he didn't say anything, maybe she took his voice? She told me to decide for both of us and I chose my old eye and a new one cause one of my eyes and one of the other boys eyes had been destroyed with the creature who took our eyes. That's when she gave me back one eye and took me to Shadi, who she turned into a baby" I paused as Yami chuckled at this before continuing "and took the items. Then she turned the Millennium Scales into a ball and ripped it in two. That's when the boy started hurting and screaming. Before he passed out he caught a little glimpse of the other boy who was very small and blonde. Or it looked that way."

"She turned the Millennium Scales into two eyes for the boys?" Yami asked halting his petting and making me look into his deep crimson eyes.

"Yea that's what I said. She also mentioned something about being the mother of Horus." I answered nodding.

"But that is not possible. Horus was the son of another goddess not this Astaria." Yami replied shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I remember much more other than the other dragon who bought the other boy was a Red Eyes Black Dragon called Homir who was the Blue Eyes's mate or something." I told him blushing brightly.

"Well the blonde couldn't have been Joey. He's not small and would know better than to anger a god. Or at least I think so." He said looking away from me blushing slightly.

I nodded and we stayed like this for a few minutes. My arms wrapped around his waist. Then I heard a cough and Yami stood up staring at the door. I turned my head towards the door to my soul room and saw her. Astaria.

"Yami, Yugi do not be afraid. I have come, not to take your item or sever your link, but to grant you the same gifts I have given the other Yami's." She spoke calmly.

"Who in the world are you and what are you doing in my partners mind?" Yami growled savagely.

"I am Astaria, Goddess of All. As Yugi well knows from his dream. The other Hikari's have had the same dream. It was not the Tauk that did it. It was a link between the Scales to the other items. I am sorry to be the cause of your pain, and possibly more to come. And why did you say partner? I wasn't aware any of the Yami's were involved in an intimate relationship with their Hikari's." Astaria spoke solemnly to Yami.

"We aren't. Not like that. I mean I-" Yami was stuttering and blushing taken aback slightly.

"I was joking Pharaoh. I have granted yourself and the other Yami's bodies. They are… Dissolvable. So you can remain within Yugi or you can have a separate body at will. This will come with a minor side effect of a… slightly different type of magic being within you both to keep the body working. This magic will not deplete you like Shadow Magic and may require… Tutelage. Tomorrow you shall both receive letters, I urge you to accept it's offer to both of you. Some of your friends shall be joining you." Astaria told us somewhat jokingly her wings fluttering a little.

"Astaria, may I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"I can read anyone's mind Yugi and I am what you could call a creator. I was at first just a chaos of energy. I formed myself a body and created the world. I grew tired of watching the world and created gods and goddesses to oversee the world while I watched everything from time to time occasionally creating something new to send into the world. Certain things displeased me so I would interfere and fix things. The creature who stole young Harry's eyes was a creature I made of slime and slipped from my grasp, tumbling into the world before it was ready. He is fine and well now, as is the boy Malfoy whose eyes were taken also." She told me shaking her head slightly as she answered the questions in my head.

"Thanks for clearing that up… I think…" I replied smiling even though I was slightly creeped out.

"Not a problem. You should return to your body now. You'll be getting mail soon and the pain is gone. Farewell Yugi and to you also Pharaoh." Astaria told us vanishing with a sad look on her face.

I smiled and felt myself return to the real world. The sun was shining through my window and Yami lay next to me with a bemused smile on his face.

"There is an owl at the end of your bed Yugi and it pecked my toe. Should I send it to the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked glaring at the grayish brown owl at the end of my bed.

"No Yami. Look!" I exclaimed grabbing two letters from it's leg.

"It's like a carrier pigeon? Have these people not heard of email?" Yami asked pouting and shooing the bird off the end of the bed.

It flew to the window sill and I looked down at the letters. One was addressed to Yami Motou and the other addressed to me. I opened my own and read the first line aloud.

"Dear Mr. Yugi Motou, You have been cordially invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." I stopped as Yami paled.

"Something tells me I've been there before and that going there again will mean another end of the world we need to stop. Let's not go. Why isn't there one here?" Yami asked glaring at the owl in the window.

"It explains that next Yami. 'Due to over-crowding at the Japanese magic school we have been asked to take on a few foreign students as we have spaces available at Hogwarts. A member of the school staff will be dispatched to your location upon acceptance of the letter and they will speak with your parent or guardian before escorting you via side-along-apparition to Hogwarts. You clothing and any money you should require shall also be transported via magical means to Hogwarts where you shall be staying for the duration of the year before returning to Japan during school holidays." I read to Yami pausing to let him think about it.

"Perhaps we should go. Astaria said we might require 'tutelage' in a new magic my new body has given us." Yami told me pouting slightly.

"It goes on to say 'Please note that your magical detection has come somewhat late and you may be required to take extra classes in order to catch up to students your own age.' We were 'detected' late?" I wondered frowning at this.

"I think perhaps this is Astaria's doing and that this may be to help fix her little eye mistake. Perhaps the boy Harry shall be at this school and we will need to help him if the new eye he was given exhibits Shadow powers. Let us talk it over with Grandpa and if he is ok with it we shall accept." Yami told me giving me a hug before getting up.

I blushed suddenly as I noticed he wasn't wearing anything. Turning away as my face heated up I heard Yami meep and run to my wardrobe.

* * *

I felt myself wake as if from a nightmare. Laura lay sleeping next to me her porcelain skin shining in the moonlight. We are safe I thought sighing. I touched her and pulled my hand back gasping. I am… real.

"Maya. I just had the weirdest dream." Laura told me sitting up and looking about the room.

"Laura. I am real once more." I whispered holding her hand.

"Oh my goodness you are! And you're naked! Gosh you could at least put a bra on Maya." Laura exclaimed turning away.

"You are right. I am naked and I am a woman." I replied sighing heavily.

_Horus's joke to put me in the body of a female_ I thought scornfully getting up and pulling on clothes. _If my father saw me like this he would laugh_. I pushed one of my white bangs out of my face and turned to Laura. _Reincarnation of my lost love Lotus _I thought sadly _you may never know who I am._

* * *

Me: Well that's it for chapter two, I do hope I got the letter right...

Yugi: Well it was an edited version to suit exchange students... I wonder which of our friends shall be joining us...

Yami: *from in the closet* Why did you make it so I was naked?

Me: Because I'm the author and I can do whatever I please as long as I put a disclaimer in.

Fei: Naked yami looks tasty *is knocked out by Astaria*

Astaria: Fei is not allowed to reproduce... The children would have less brain power than a chair.

Me: Please review or I shall refuse to update for months on end and even when I do I might just put an Authors Note saying I'm on holiday in the bahamas.

Maya: Why on earth am I a woman?

Me: Cause you look so feminine...

Maya: Review and perhaps we can make sense of this mindless babble.

Days til next chapter completed: 1


	3. Chapter 3 That was Unexpected

Me: For those who reviewed thank you.

Yami Bakura: For those who didn't and just added the story to their alert list, thank you also but really she'd prefer a review...

Fei: cookies to those who reviewed

Me: Really I didn't feel much like writing this chapter, I was so hungry for reviews...

Yami Bakura: Why don't you eat food or souls like normal people?

Fei: I don't think normal people eat souls kura...

Yami Bakura: How dare you call me kura you pathetic mortal!?

Fei: You can't hurt me... You're just a little kitten.

Astaria: *locks Yami Bakura in a closet* Don't tempt him Fei, he might kill you.

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 3 - PLOT TWIST or not...**

I stared out the window through the frames of my glasses wondering just how much of my dream had been real. Hedwig stood on her perch watching me as I slipped on my glasses and got dressed. Something caught my eye sitting next to the mirror, a note and a duel monsters card. My eyes scanned the note. "Sorry about Sirius. Maybe this will help when you meet the others." I turned the card over _Reborn the Monster _I thought skeptically wondering what this meant.

"Harry James Potter! Get down here right now!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

I winced and made my way down the stairs. I took a step back as soon as I got into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was Astaria and a miniature dragon I guessed must be Fornel. Astaria was eating a pancake and Fornel was glaring at Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was no where to be seen and Dudley had fainted at the shock of seeing a dragon AND a dragon like girl.

"Hiya Harry." Astaria said with a smile as she wolfed down another pancake.

_So it wasn't a dream... Fornel and Astaria are real so that means..._

I blinked twice and put my hands on my eyes. Still there.

"Who the devil is this girl!? And that thing!? What are they doing in my kitchen?!" Uncle Vernon roared at me pointing rudely at Astaria and Fornel.

"I told you before mortal I am not a girl. I am Astaria, Goddess of All. The dragon next to me is Fornel and we are here to see how Harry is adjusting to his new eyes. Not to mention give him an early birthday present. Isn't that right Fornel?" Astaria replied poising a question to Fornel.

"It is indeed milady. Did you get the card Harry?" Fornel asked me mildly amused at the color Uncle Vernon was turning.

"Yes but I'm not sure I understand what you mean in the note. Also my eyes are working fine thanks. I don't think my Uncle likes that you're sitting on his table though." I replied sidling away from Uncle Vernon, whose face had changed to an interesting purple color by this time.

"I'm not very familiar with earth customs... Perhaps I shall join u at school young Harry... I need to speak with your headmaster about things. We shall meet again Large Man." Astaria said pointedly to Uncle Vernon as her wings fluttered slightly and she vanished.

Fornel looked startled for a moment before flying over to Harry and perching on his shoulder glaring at Uncle Vernon.

"Fat man. Hear me now, I have heard of your mistreatment of Harry and I shall not stand for it. Should you trespass upon his soul again in anyway I will be forced to show my true form and punish you severely. The only one I shall permit near the boy is your wife, Miss Petunia. You and your fat child shall stay away from him. Is that clear?" Fornel growled threateningly.

Uncle Vernon scowled and took a step towards us but suddenly backed away as Fornel bared his fangs and exhaled crackling blue flames at him. At this point Aunt Petunia walked in and gasped at the sight of Fornel before running over to me and hugging me tightly. I frowned in confusion and nervously hugged back.

"Oh Harry! I can't believe this! Your mother would be so happy with you for finding him. Fornel. How are you?" Aunt Petunia asked Fornel teary eyed.

"I am fine Mistress Petunia. Although I do not understand why it is that you would marry such a bulbous fool as this Fat Man." Fornel answered happily nuzzling her face.

"When you left my magic went away Fornel. The best spell I could cast was a glamour spell and even then only once a year." Aunt Petunia whispered to him gravely.

"A tragedy my dear. I know now what has occurred and my anger is great for the Fat Man. What is it you wish for me to do unto him as punishment for trespassing upon yours, your nephews and your sons souls?" Fornel asked solemnly his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Are you able to... do what it is that you did to Justin?" She replied nervously.

"Yes ma'am but only if Harry consents as he is now my master." Fornel answered flapping his wings and flying gently near us.

"Harry please say he can do it. Say it so we can be free." Aunt Petunia whispered desperately to me.

I stared at her wide eyed and without a thought nodded. Fornel roared and the windows shattered, I felt one of my eyes begin to heat up and my other eye saw light shining from it.

"For the unforgivable transgressions you have committed unto the souls of these three people I hereby sentence you to the Shadow Realm. Creature of filth, henceforth you shall feel the pain you have inflicted upon these people and suffer it for an eternity for your actions. Judgment has been passed and the scales have found you guilty." Fornel shouted as darkness began to flow around Uncle Vernon in a massive vortex.

He howled for a moment before he was gone, leaving only his smoking clothing. Fornel shuddered slightly and Aunt Petunia and Dudley began to glow softly. Her face, normally haggard and tired, looked fresh and beautiful. Dudley shrank and was barely my own size, his hair darkened and his eyes opened.

"I knew it was going to happen Mum." He said sitting up and looking at his hands.

"Your father will be happy. I have magic again but you still don't my dear I'm sorry about this. We'll be visiting him through the floo network in a weeks time, ok deary." Aunt Petunia whispered to him hugging him close.

"Harry, I was told to take you to Hogwarts as soon as this was over. There are people you need to meet and I have decided to take your Aunt and cousin with us if that is acceptable?" Fornel asked formally.

"Sure Fornel. But first... Could someone explain to me what's going on?" I answered sitting down on a chair shaking my head, confused.

"That will be explained at the castle master Harry. Astaria teleported your things to the castle and you'll find you wand is tucked into your belt. We shall go now. Everyone hold onto my feet." Fornel told us smiling and beating his wings hard.

Dudley delicately grabbed his left foot, while I grabbed his right and Aunt Petunia took his front feet in both her hands. I felt a tug similar to a portkey and suddenly we were speeding towards Hogwarts the sky flashing past in a blue blur. We landed softly in front of a large mirror and I groaned softly.

One of my eyes was blue.

"We have arrived." Fornel stated loudly.

I looked around and paled as I saw Fornel. He'd grown inexplicably large. Aunt Petunia laughed and hugged him, then me before she grabbed Dudley's hand and ran off into another room calling for someone named Shnookums. It was too much to comprehend and Fornel laughed at me slightly as I sat with a soft 'fwump' on the floor shaking my head and blinking.

* * *

Me: I have a new rule for reviewing btw. If I get 3 reviews I'll post another chapter... That's per chapter and you can't just review 3 times :P

Fei: If not you get nothing. Not even an authors note.

Me: For those who review I'll reply to your review and... perhaps if u ask a question I may answer it ;)

Yami: By which she means she'll leave you with a riddle more complicated than my puzzle .

Me: Or not, depends on the question. Chapter 4 is already typed up and ready to go. All we wait for is the reviews.

Astaria: I like pancakes ^_^

Me: Me too ^_^

Yami: Please review so we can get on with this and I can get some clothes on... I'm still in a closet .

[AN: This is set in the 6th year so Dumbledore is still alive and kicking and all Hogwarts "foreign" students will be in the 6th year, cept maybe one]


	4. Chapter 4 Kura the Kitten

Me: You don't deserve this chapter... *glares in hatred at everyone who didn't review*

Astaria: Ok... What she means is, she only got 2 reviews, which is kinda pathetic and she only asked for 3. Come on people.

Me: To those who reviewed thank you. Now we have a treat today (tonight for me).

Yami: That's right I finally get some clothes on! *still in the closet*

Me: Well yes *giggles* not much... But that isn't the real treat.

Fei: Indeed. *trying to get into Yami's closet*

Me: I'm going to post chapter 4 AND 5 tonight as a special... Goodbye of sorts.

Astaria: She's going on vacation for a week.

Me: Sadly where I'm going there is no computer or internet connection so I won't be able to update.

Fei: We own nothing! Except the plot and of course the OC's

Yami: This chapter introduces us to an interesting analogy of a certain Tomb Robber...

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kura the Kitten**

While Yami got into some clothes I went downstairs to tell Grandpa the good news, or however he chose to take the news. I found him in the kitchen looking at a letter thoughtfully. As I walked in he got up and grinned at me.

"Ahhh Yugi. Just the person I wanted to see. Do you think it would be ok if I were to take a… business trip? Would you be able to handle things here for a while?" He asked looking excited.

"I'm not sure Grandpa. Where were you going to go?" I answered frowning.

"Oh… well you see there's this interesting game they play in Britain and I was going to go check it out to see if we could maybe sell the game here too…" Grandpa trailed off not looking me in the eye.

"Well see the thing is-" I began only to be cut short by Yami's arrival.

He was wearing a pair of my white swimming shorts and an emerald green hoodey. A blush crept onto my face as a single thought crossed my mind. _Wow he looks hot. _

/What was that Aibou?/ Yami asked through the mind link.

//Nothing Yami, just wondering why you're in my swimming shorts.// I replied coughing nervously.

"Why is there two of you Yugi?" Grandpa asked slowly his eye twitching slightly.

"Well see the thing about that is…" I looked at Yami who looked at me.

"Umm… I'm a figment of your imagination?" Yami said nervously blushing.

"Nice try. Who are you and why are you wearing my grandsons swim shorts?" Grandpa asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"He's… kinda… the… umm, how should I say this… Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." I answered nervously sidling away.

"Well that explains a few things, like why I walk past your room and hear you talking to yourself at night. I suppose we'll have to get you some clothes as you're a little bigger than Yugi. Anyway like I was saying I have to go to Britain for about a year Yugi, can you handle the shop while I'm gone?" Grandpa queried letting the subject drop hesitantly.

"So you told him about the school?" Yami asked me pointedly.

"I didn't say anything about a school." Grandpa replied nervously chuckling.

"Is magic real?" Yami asked Grandpa grinning.

"Well I was – but I, how did you know, Spirit?" Grandpa asked Yami stuttering slightly.

Yami grinned and handed Grandpa our admission letters to Hogwarts winking at me.

/I think it was not the new body that gave us magic but your own heritage Yugi./ Yami told me.

//So do you mean…// I stopped and looked at Grandpa as he grinned happily and hugged us both.

"So you've both been accepted into Hogwarts?! I'm so proud of you both, even though I've only just met Yami here. Strange he seems to have our last name." Grandpa stopped and stared at the letter.

"So you are a Wizard then Solomon?" Yami asked politely.

"Yes, an old friend offered me a little teaching job at the school. Seems half the kids there think muggles are stupid." Grandpa answered shaking his head in disgust.

"What are Muggles?" Yami and I asked at the same time.

"Non-magical people. And just why do you have the same last name as us Yami? I wasn't aware that Motou was a common or used last name to anyone not in my family." Grandpa answered looking at Yami.

"Well I'm not related. I mean I don't really have a last name…" Yami trailed off looking confused.

"We'll have to change it once we get to Hogwarts. Bad enough having a teacher and a student with the last name let alone 2 students and a teacher. How about umm… Atemu?" Grandpa suggested after a moments thought.

Yami looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"So I take it that's a yes to going to Hogwarts Grandpa?" I asked almost bouncing on the spot.

"Yes Yugi. Go pack your things, Yami if you would help him. I have a few messages to post." He told us as he walked to the stove pulling out a stick from one of his pockets.

As we went upstairs Yami looked very thoughtful, normally when people walk and think they don't watch where they're going, and this is exactly what happened when Yami walked into the wall. I laughed at this and Yami scowled at the wall angrily before we moved on and into my room.

//That was funny. What were you thinking about to make you crash into a wall?// I asked him grinning as I took out a couple of suitcases and began packing.

/The last name he gave me is… familiar for some reason but I just cannot place where I've heard it before./ He answered helping me.

"Maybe someone you knew?" I asked curiously aloud.

"Yes probably. But I think this situation is all highly suspicious. It reminds me of someones creepy idea of a fanfiction. You remember that one Mokuba showed us?" Yami answered shaking his head.

"Yea, that was funny. I liked it." I told him smiling happily as we packed.

"Let's not talk about it. We might be breaking the third wall." Yami whispered to me grinning.

"As if. Should we pack our cards?" I asked him giggling slightly.

"Yes. If what Astaria said is true then we will probably meet the Tomb Robber there as well as Ryou." He replied pouting.

"Yami Kura reminds me of a kitten, a very evil kitten. I'm not even gonna say what his ring reminds me of." I told him shuddering slightly.

"Lords of the Rings I'm guessing. Sadly if that were the case we would be hobbits, and that is so not true. We best not mention it to anyone." Yami suggested shuddering a little too, throwing a rock he'd found in one of my shoes out the window.

The owl who'd been napping on the window sill hooted angrily before flying off. We laughed wondering how long it had been waiting there and what the year would bring.

* * *

Meanwhile one angry Seto Kaiba was trying to shoot an owl with a pistol he'd bought three days prior after another attempted Mokuba kidnapping (failed attempts: 3560/3569).[AN: is singing 'Seto's gotta gun']

A fair way away from his mansion Ryou was petting an owl and Bakura (the one Yugi referred to as a kitten) was wondering what the hell was going on (still naked).

Next door to Ryou, Laura was watching Maya pack. And far away in Egypt Ishizu was wondering how Malik had cloned himself, how owls could get underground and what she'd done to Ra to deserve two Maliks (one of whom was naked and demanded to be called Marik).

Of course everyone read their letters and, after some hard thought and much persuasion on the part of certain people, everyone was clothed, packed and awaiting their escort to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed that! *dodges a flying brick*

Yami Bakura: How dare you insinuate I look like a kitten, however evil! *throws another brick at me*

Me: *dodges it* Please review while I'm gone or I'll go on permanent vacation and leave you with nothing forever! Bwahahaha! *is hit by a brick*

Ryou: *grins sheepishly* I'm allergic to cats so I really don't like them...

Yami Bakura: *Stares at Ryou in shock*

Astaria: *trying to wake me up* Review...


	5. Chapter 5 What the?

Me: Here's number 5! *holding ice pack to a large lump on my head*

Yami: You should really visit a doctor... You might have brain damage after that... Why do you think Joey and Tea are like they are?

Joey and Tea: What's that supposed to mean!?

Yami: My point exactly.

Me: Enjoy the chapter

Fei: May contain disturbing facts about a certain headmaster and a certain greasey-haired teacher.

Yugi: Remember Sparky owns nothing except Astaria, Laura, Maya and the plot.

Harry: And a very disturbing version of Dumbledore.

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 5 - What the -?**

I sighed getting up and brushing the dirt off my pants. Fornel watched me for a moment before shrinking back to the size he was in the Dursleys kitchen.

"Fornel. What's going on?" I asked holding my head slightly as I experienced a dizzy spell.

"Homir tells me the other boy punished his parents. What you are experiencing is probably fatigue since you are both sharing the same amount of Shadow magic which takes its toll on the body if used too frequently by someone not trained in it's uses." Fornel explained gesturing for me to follow him in the opposite direction Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone.

"Right but that's not really what I meant. Why is my Aunt a witch and where did my Uncle go?" I asked shaking my head in confusion as we neared Dumbledore's office.

"Your Aunt has always been a witch Harry. However she made a pact with me when I was younger and nearly all of her magic was transferred to me by accident. A year passed and I was summoned by another master who was not your Aunt and after that I was summoned to another, with whom I was with before yourself. Your Uncle was not really your Uncle. He was a tool used by the dark lord to keep one of his little pets faithful, and the Fat man now resides in the Shadow Realm." Fornel told me as we reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledores office.

"Cherry blossom?" I said randomly and gaped as the statue leapt aside.

"Nice one Master. Up the stairs we go. Mistress Astaria will be waiting." Fornel told me as he flew up to the door, which was open.

Shaking my head slightly in disbelief I climbed the stairs to the ever familiar headmasters office. Dumbledore was sitting with a bemused smile on his face as Astaria played with Fawkes, a lollipop in her mouth and a smile on her face. As Fornel entered the office after me, the door closed and Astaria bounced/flew over to me.

"Oh Harry! These lollipops are wondrous! Your headmaster said I can stay here for a while. He has so much candy." Astaria whispered excitedly to me.

"Mistress I am not so sure that is a good idea." Fornel told her looking at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes.

"Why not Fornel?" I asked curiously.

"Because he is a manipulator and is thinking incredibly inappropriate thoughts about you and Astaria." Fornel growled with disgust.

At this Dumbledore flushed slightly and coughed nervously.

"Ewww. Dumbledore really. That is… so disgusting. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Phineas, Sirius's grandfather, told him from his portrait while the other former heads nodded in agreement.

"It's better than goats…" He muttered not looking anyone in the eye.

"That doesn't make it any less gross sir." I told him wanting to vomit.

"Well at least I don't act on my urges like…" Dumbledore snapped his mouth shut not continuing.

"No you just bottle them up til one day you won't be able to handle it and rape some innocent student." Fornel growled in disgust growing slightly larger and stepping in front of Astaria.

"Why don't you just hire a prostitute?" Astaria asked innocently.

Fornel shrank again and we all stared at her in shock. _Well she did say she's the Goddess of All and she does watch the earth so… It would make sense that she knows… _I thought shivering slightly. _Doesn't make it any better though, she still looks like an innocent five year old… with horns and wings._

"Well I-" Dumbledore looked highly uncomfortable.

"Let's just not talk about that. Give Astaria a bag of candy so she can replicate it when she gets home – which is where she'll be staying." Fornel told him giving Astaria a stern look.

"Ok." Dumbledore and Astaria said at the same time.

"I don't know why Horus gets so worked up over things. I don't have to look like this. I just like it. I'm billions and billions of millennias old Fornel I can take care of myself." She told him pouting.

"Says the goddess who sat ON the table eating pancakes." I muttered grinning slightly.

"Touché Harry." Astaria said taking a bag of candy and vanishing.

Dumbledore chuckled nervously then there was a sudden awkward silence. Fornel and the portraits of previous heads glared at Dumbledore and I was about to say something but five large cracks were heard down the stairs and Dumbledore rushed down the stairs, eager to be away from the many glares he was getting. A sudden increase of noise was heard down the stairs and Fornel and I went down to investigate.

In the middle of the hallway stood 8 boys, 2 girls, Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. And Dumbledore seemed to have lost his senses and was hugging another boy. Upon seeing this, without even thinking, I pulled out my wand and aimed for Professor Dumbledore.

"_**Stupify!**_" I cried nauseated.

As Dumbledore fell to the ground stunned and the newly revealed old man he'd been hugging glared at me.

"And exactly why, young man, did you just stun your own headmaster?" The man growled advancing on me with his wand out.

"I- I thought you were… and he was…" I stammered backing away and looking at Fornel.

"Mister Motou, he meant no harm. He merely thought you were a younger student who was subject to the headmasters disturbing affection." Fornel stated staring at one of the boys who was gaping at him.

"He what?" Mister Motou asked stopping in his confusion.

"But… but you're… my monster…" The boy who had been gaping at Fornel said in a shocked voice.

"You were my Master before I was asked to be young Harry's monster, Seto. Just be thankful I took Kisara's place." Fornel growled slightly before vanishing.

I felt a sudden increase in what was in my pockets and ,as Professor McGonagall woke Dumbledore, I took out a single card from my pocket _The Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ I read softly in my head. As I looked up from the card I noticed one of the boys was wearing a strange ring with spikes on it around his neck and one of the points was pointed directly at me. I heard someone running and suddenly Snape was on the ground with my Aunt on top of him kissing him.

"What on earth is going on around here?" Professor McGonagall shouted angrily.

* * *

Me: I think I'll pass out now... *passes out*

Astaria: *sighs and catches her* Please review - you have a week to do it in.

Seto: Why has that little punk got my card? *glaring at Harry*

Gary: Quiet you fool! *starts up a chainsaw*

Seto: *grabs out his pistol and glares at Gary* Bring it on...

Astaria: *freezes them both* Review - you have permission to ask questions which my creator shall answer if the answer does not give away too much information.

[AN: Foreign students attending Hogwarts are: Yami, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Laura, Maya, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik. Mokuba will be in the second year and all others in the 6th year]


	6. Chapter 6 Complete Randomness

Me: Thank you all so much for your reviews...

Fei: No we're not back from our little holiday just yet, we just thought you guys deserved a treat for all the reviews.

Astaria: That and we're really really bored.

Me: Please be aware that there is now a little... competition going for this fanfic.

Fei: That's right! If you can guess who the other boy with the Scale eye is you get a sneak preview of another chapter.

Me: You must have - His original character name. First and last name. And most importantly what house he's in.

Astaria: If you want to have a guess, review saying you have a guess you want to submit and we shall message you back.

Me: You can then reply with your guess. In this way we can ensure we know who got the guess first and make sure no one copies them.

Fei: It also makes sure when we announce the winner no one else finds out who the mystery boy is.

Yami: On with the fanfic!

Yugi: And remember Sparky owns nothing but her OCs and the plot.

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Complete randomness**

I opened my mouth to ask the boy with the wand what his name was but stopped as I heard angry shouts and saw Astaria flying towards us cackling loudly.

"Why you little!" came an indignant females voice followed by a bang.

Astaria landed behind the boy with the wand and giggled madly as a girl with long blonde hair stalked towards us angrily.

"Hey Harry… Where'd Fornel go?" Astaria asked the boy with the wand.

"He… went into a card… I think." Harry replied frowning at the blonde girl.

"And just who or what is that?" Grandpa asked staring at Astaria, almost rudely.

"Can it old man. She's a goddess and she's been up to mischief. Astaria you're crazy." One of the girls who'd appeared with us said smirking and tossing her hair slightly.

Shining slightly in the sunlight as she did this was her left eye, or to be more precise – The Millennium Eye. The girl near to her was trying to hide behind her but I could see clearly her right eye was the mirror image of the other girls left, just like Yami had a duplicate of the puzzle. _There's another Yami _I thought shivering. The others were here too. Malik and his Yami, or his twin (not that I could tell), Bakura and Ryou and funnily enough Seto and Mokuba were here too. Mokuba was staring at Astaria like he was seeing candy for the first time ever and Seto was glaring at her as if she were his mortal enemy, which was strange as Yami was standing next to me.

///Something very strange is going on here./// Yami and I mind spoke to each other at the same time.

The blonde girl was trying to get to Astaria, who kept dodging behind people. All the while a pretty brunette lady was making out with a man with dark greasy hair, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"She turned me into a goddamn girl!" The blondy yelled angrily as Grandpa stopped him using a spell.

"That's all well and good but I'm sure if you asked nicely she'd turn you back." Grandpa told him calmly.

"I can't. He has to break the spell." Astaria said happily as she flew up to the ceiling and drifted around in circles.

"Yea not to mention your ridiculous meddling has left me with discolored eyes, a weird dragon thing floating after me and spastic dreams of-" The girl stopped suddenly as Astaria glared at her and sparked in an angry manner.

"Your new name is Fiona Johnson and you have no choice in the matter. I'm doing you a favor really. I could have just made you an ugly eunuch with no brains and a speech impediment. At least this way you can talk and go to the toilet, and I did make you into a rather attractive girl if I must say so myself. As for your eyes, well that's not really my fault so much as a side effect of having Homir as your guardian beast." Astaria told "Fiona" throwing a fire ball near "her".

The lady who was seeing to the headmaster stood up, as did the headmaster, and suddenly everything was quiet. Astaria yawned and vanished dropping five winged kittens into our midst. A tiny black one with white wings and gold eyes landed in Yami's hair and went to sleep, a white one with white wings and black eyes landed on Bakuras shoulder, like a parrot, and a black one with white paws green eyes and gold wings landed on the girl with the Millennium Eye's backpack. The other two were opposites of each other, one with blue eyes white fur with black paws and red wings, the other had red eyes black fur with white paws and blue wings. One landed on Malik's "twin" who jumped and screamed hysterically and the other sat on Seto's head and started grooming itself.

"As much as these events are entertaining it would be nice to know what's going on - and really Severus I know you haven't seen Pet in years but that's just ridiculous." The lady next to the headmaster said as the dark haired man tried to get up but failed due to the woman on top of him kissing him fiercely.

"I'm trying to - get up Minerva - but she's really - quite a handful." The man called Severus told her emphatically.

"At least get a room." Harry said to him looking slightly queasy.

With a look of contempt for Harry, Severus - with great difficulty - managed to get the woman off himself and began walking down the hall, the lady following happily. An awkward silence followed, one of the ones I really hated.

"Umm so... why don't we start by... introducing ourselves?" I asked everyone nervously.

"Good idea Yugi. I'm Yugi's grandpa - Solomon Motou. But that's Professor Motou to you students now." Grandpa told everyone with a smile.

"Hello to those new students. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster here so you'll have to call me Professor Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore continued after Grandpa.

"I'm Yami Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yami continued mildly after the professor.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you guys." Harry told us nervously.

"I'm Bakura Ryou and this boy here is Ryou Bakura. I also think you have something to give back to me girl." Bakura growled menacingly at the girls with the Millennium Eye.

"I'm Laura Eeris, my friend here is Maya Seta." Laura told us grinning.

"Tomb Robber, she won the item fair and square. Don't try and get it back." Maya growled to Bakura angrily.

"I'm Malik Ishtar and my... umm... friend here is Marik Anubi." Malik told everyone as Marik waved crazily and began grooming the kitten with his tongue.

"My name is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp International. With me is my younger brother Mokuba Kaiba." Kaiba said glaring at everyone in a way that said 'Mess with us and I'll shoot you in the face.'

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I'll be your transfiguration teacher and that's all you need to know about me at the present time." Professor McGonagall told us before pursing her lips in a severe manner.

"I'm Professor Flitwick and this is Professor Sprout, we've both agreed this is really weird so we're gonna go now." squeaked a tiny Professor Flitwick before walking off with the other Professor.

"Soooo... now that we all know each other how about we get some explanations going?" Laura asked, mildly amused by the departure of the two teachers.

"Why have you got my blue eyes?" Kaiba shouted at Harry angrily.

"I did nothing." Harry replied trying to shift away.

Astaria reappeared eating candy and all hell broke loose. Mokuba launched himself at her in a crazed sugar frenzy, Kaiba launched himself at Harry and an angry Bakura launched himself at Laura. The chaos that ensued rivalled that of 50 kuribohs on a sugar high plus a hyperactive Joey and Tristan. Mokuba was desperately trying to get the candy from Astaria, Kaiba was trying to get his blue eyes back from Harry and Bakura was trying to claw the Millennium eye from Laura's skull and was getting his butt kicked in the process.

"STOP!" came the unified voices of Maya and Professor McGonagall.

Kaiba punched Harry in the nose one last time, Laura gave Bakura a swift kick in the family jewels (ouch) and the chaos halted.

"I think... everyone should... go to their rooms maybe..." Astaria giggled as Bakura lay curled up on the ground and Ryou ran over to help him.

The world seemed to shift around us rapidly and Yami and I were suddenly all alone in a purply room. 2 single beds with elaborate red and gold trimmed canopies were in the room as well as most of our stuff, an extra set for Yami even. Disturbingly there were alot of plushies around the room - a plushy mobile with the dark magician on it hung from the ceiling even. I turned to Yami as he turned to me.

"Astaria." We said at the same time shaking our heads as we heard her cackling madly.

* * *

Me: I must say this was a very poorly written chapter to say the least...

Fei: Come on it's not that bad.

Astaria: We'll see when the reviews come in.

Fei: Remember the competition.

Me: Another late update will be up in a few days time maybe, perhaps more.

Astaria: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 A touch of Darkness

Me: Well I'm back... though for how long I don't know...

Astaria: We now know that she's lactose intolerant...

Fei: Very sad... I always liked yoghurt...

Astaria: Indeed. Also she might be going BACK to school soon.

Me: Which really really sucks. -.-

Fei: Anyway we're sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you.

Astaria: No one has yet taken a chance in our little competition just yet.

Fei: The prize is pretty good too...

Me: Leave them alone guys. All I want now is reviews, the competition is closed.

Astaria: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.

Me: I own my oc's and the plot... nothing more...

Fei: Please be aware if you are squeemish that this chapter contains some graphic word imagery which may disturb some people.

Astaria: Also a little cussing...

Gary: Let the gore commence!

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A touch of Darkness**

The air was crisp and cold around me as rage filled my being with a longing for the death and blood of others. I swept upon the ramshackle house, followed closely by my faithful minions. As I stunned and snatched the girl I had dreamt about a few weeks prior and took flight, I pondered upon who the second girl I'd dreamt of was. Either way the boy would pay.

Everything blurred and my head throbbed dully with the pain from my scar. My glasses dropped over my eyes and Fornel watched me from his place in the air just above my bed.

"I felt a disturbance in your mind Master. Are you ok?" Fornel asked me calmly.

"I'm… fine… I think… But I…" I shook my head and as it cleared my dream came back to me.

"Ginny." Fornel murmured before flying out the window.

Running to the window I watched as he grew larger and flew to one of the other towers. Another dragon flew into view, dark as night with vivid red eyes. Fornel and the black dragon circled each other roaring and rumbling at one another. A shudder ran through my body as they shrank and flew through one of the windows in another tower. Suddenly my vision darkened and a wave of anger and hatred flowed through me, then fear and darkness. As my vision cleared I realized I was curled up on the floor shaking and I could taste blood in my mouth. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and screamed, to my shame, like a girl.

"Shut up Potter." a slightly familiar voice hissed at me.

"Be nice Bakura, we need his help." Growled another voice, sounding slightly hysterical.

Turning around I saw Bakura, Yami and a giggling Marik. Yami had a slight look of concern on his face as I got up shakily.

"Potter we need to go to the home you lived in before coming here. There is an issue that needs settling." Bakura told me with a slight glare.

"It's number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. But why do you want to go there for? And how did you get in? I haven't been able to get out." I asked pulling on a jumper.

"Because there's been an incident and we can do whatever we want, as well as go anywhere we want. And you'll have to take us to this place." Bakura snapped grabbing my arm.

I felt a menacing darkness surround me and shuddered. My head felt like it was splitting and my whole body felt like it was on fire but I could see around me. It was dark and foggy despite this I could see clearly Marik, Yami and Bakura – all with a glowing eye on their foreheads. My new eye burned and suddenly I was sitting in a pool of blood.

"Shit." Bakura whispered sounding almost in awe.

"Too late." Yami muttered darkly.

"It was inevitable." Marik said solemnly.

They were all looking up and as I looked up I wished I hadn't. Hanging from the ceiling of the Dursleys kitchen was Ginny. Naked, eyeless, armless, a dagger sticking out of her chest and maggots dripping from her eye sockets. My eyes blurred then cleared as I saw out the window the dark mark floating above Little Whinging, houses on fire. People screaming and animals barking in panic. I shuddered as I heard the call of a Werewolf. I watched in slightly muted horror as Death Eaters flew through the air throwing balls of fire at houses, cackling as they blew up in a roars of fire.

"We need to go." Came a calm female voice near me.

I turned to see Maya standing there, holding Fiona tightly. There was a bit of blood on Fiona's hands and on Maya's dressing gown. Fornel and the black dragon, I assumed to be Homir now, floated in their smaller forms near the pair. Homir looked slightly ashamed and Fornel just looked sad. My body shook for a second then it came. The unbearable grief of seeing a good friend and secret crush dead. I cried even as I felt the others pulling me back to the castle through that dark place and back to my room. Even as they left me in my room. It was like a part of me had died. I cried myself to sleep and my dreams were filled with grief for only a few moments then I was in my cupboard.

It was larger than I remembered and better looking. Fornel sat on a chair watching me sadly.

"Homir and I… We tried. We thought we could save the girl. We asked Aurel for help even. But even then… we failed to get there in time. Harry please forgive me. For not saving your friend." Fornel murmured before vanishing.

Even as he said this, I felt my body giving in to exhaustion I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day I went to the great hall for breakfast just like I would during the normal term, only there was just one table at the centre of the hall. Everyone looked haggard and tired. Two students were absent from the table and the only teacher present was Dumbledore. Maya came up to me, her eyes sad but her face calm.

"Come sit down Harry. Food will help." She told me with a sad smile that seemed to say 'I've been there buddy'.

As I sat even Bakura looked sympathetic. Fiona was staring at her plate with a blank look on her face. I shivered slightly blocking the memories of what I'd seen.

"Hey why is everyone so sad?" Came a peppy voice at the entrance to the hall.

Everyone turned and stared. Mokuba and Seto had walked in. Seto, almost as if sensing something bad had happened, shushed Mokuba as they came over to the table and took their seats. Laura looked deep in thought for a few moments then looked at everyone in turn. Seto glared at her with contempt and she smiled back almost flirtingly.

"Where'd you get that eye girl?" Seto asked rudely.

"I won it in a little game with Bakura. He had no real right to it anyway so I've since put it to good use, Kaiba-boy." Laura answered him tauntingly.

"The last person to have that eye called me that and I still don't like it coming out of your mouth anymore than I liked it coming out of his mouth. Why don't you respect your superiors and display some curtosies to myself rather than speak in such degrading terms to me." Seto growled out scathingly.

"Would you rather she call you binky-boy?" Marik laughed at the serious look on Seto's face.

"Nice one mole boy." Laura told Marik smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marik growled at her hotly.

"Oh nothing just that the only thing I can think of that lives underground all their life is a mole." Laura replied grinning broadly.

Bakura who'd been drinking orange juice snorted and sprayed orange juice out of his nose.

"Bad kitty." Maya muttered suppressing her laughter.

"What did you say?" Bakura growled hotly at Maya.

"I only said what Yami was thinking." Maya replied with a smirk.

Yami looked up in confusion, then understanding seemed to dawn on his face as Maya and Laura waved to him. Bakura threw a plate of food in his direction and he ducked with a yelp. An unsuspecting Fiona was then the victim of Bakuras flying plate of eggs. A cackling was heard above us as Astaria appeared.

"Food fight!" She called out happily throwing a pie at Dumbledore.

For the moment my mind was occupied in dodging and aiming food at people, an interesting distraction from my grief.

* * *

Me: Well that was kinda sad...

Fei: Why did we kill someone again?

Me: Cause the story was a bit too peppy and humorous for my liking.

Fei: But you're still gonna put that thing in right?

Astaria: Of course she is.

Gary: We need more gore... *cries*

Me: Yea I will put that thing we discussed in and I agree with Gary... I think someone needs to get hurt...

Astaria: Well yea maybe but who...

Me: The next chapter introduces another OC... one of EVIL!

Astaria: Oh no it's not... Him?

Me: *cackles*

Gary: Review and we shall play a game of putting someone in a sack with something they won't like...

Fei: Like me and scorpians :P

Me: Indeed... Please review and I promise not to take so long with the chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 My Eyes! They Burn!

Me: Well I'm back at school now so you can expect more delays.

Astaria: In the meantime thanks to all those who reviewed :)

Fei: This is so far the longest chapter in this story...

Me: That might change later

Fei: We don't own Harry Potter or YuGiOh

Me: Only the OC's and plot belong to me

Astaria: Enjoy ^^

***Eyes Of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Wait did this story just get serious?**

It had been an uneventful day, apart from the morning food fight and a small Marik related explosion. But as I lay in bed I fought desperately against sleep, not wanting to re-live the scene I'd viewed from my yami's eyes. The memory of the previous night, of the bloody kitchen and the evil mark in the sky. I tossed and turned before finally getting up, slipping my shoes on and fleeing the room where Yami slept. Crossing the halls I let my feet carry me deep into the castle. I heard a quiet sobbing coming from one of the classrooms and in my concern walked in.

Sitting on one of the seats was Astaria, crying. Her usual happy-go-lucky demeanour gone and replaced with tears. Instantly my heart went out to her and I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I shouldn't have involved any of you. I shouldn't have dropped that creature. Now He's here. Now He's going to hurt everyone." Astaria replied cryptically.

"Whose 'He' Astaria?" I asked her as she stopped crying and an angry look graced her features.

"He is Damien. He is the Destroyer. He is all that is Evil. He is the Darkness. He is what followed me out of the chaos Yugi." She told me in a hushed voice.

"What does that mean?" I replied shivering at the name.

"Everything bad that's happened in the world is and was related to him. He's on Voldemorts side now. Which means this war just got a whole lot worse." She murmured tears welling up again.

"Whose Voldemort? And what war??" I asked getting slightly frustrated.

"Voldemort is sometimes called You-Know-Who, the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His real name is Tom Riddle. He is currently at war with the wizarding world. I regret involving Damien in this mess. He has forced me to choose a side in this war and when the final confrontation comes the result may very well destroy this world. I will try to minimise the damage, to prevent any innocent people getting hurt. But already I've failed to protect someone close to Harry. And it may be that I've put the others loved ones in danger." She told me crying softly.

"Don't worry Astaria. Everything will work out for the best. I'm sure of it." I replied hugging her and taking a tissue from my pocket.

Smiling slightly she hugged back and I handed her the tissue. Wiping her eyes she seemed to push me slightly and suddenly I was in bed again. Looking around Astaria wasn't there and Yami was sitting up with a worried look on his face.

"Where'd you go Aibou?" He asked in concern.

"For a walk. I spoke with Astaria. She's so upset." I explained to him worriedly.

"Ahh I see." He murmured as I sent him the memory while he came to sit by me.

"Stay in my bed the night Yami? I… don't want to be alone." I whispered hugging my darkness.

"Of course Aibou. Anytime and you're never alone hikari. I'm always with you." Yami murmured holding me gently.

Slowly both of us lay down and drifted off to sleep. No nightmares came, only dreams of soaring.

_The Next Morning_

"Aibou… Aibou…. Wake up hikari." Yami whispered nudging me awake gently.

"G'morning Yami." I murmured stifling a yawn as I snuggled into his chest.

'Wait chest?' came the thought as I sat bolt upright blushing.

"Hehehe good morning Yugi. I trust you slept well?" Yami asked chuckling.

"Yea. What about you Yami?" I replied still blushing.

"Best rest I've had in 5000 years." He answered grinning as he got up and stretched.

Slowly I stretched gingerly getting out of bed. I crossed to the wardrobe where my clothes were and unconsciously started getting dressed. A cough came from behind me as I wriggled into my shirt and picked up a pair of my pants. My eyes widened and a blush crept onto my face as I remembered who was in the room. A chuckle sounded as I yanked my pants on quickly doing them up.

"It's ok Aibou. I didn't look." Came Yami's deep chuckle.

Fortunately a distraction from my embarrassment came in the form of Ryou. He rushed into the room his eyes wide screaming. Yami caught him as he tripped and chuckled in amusement.

"What's wrong Ryou?" I asked coming over as Yami set him on his feet.

"Bakura…. Sleeps naked… He was…. In my bed when I woke up." He panted looking thoroughly shaken up.

"Oh." Yami chuckled light-heartedly.

"I'm sure it was just a practical joke Ryou. He probably meant no harm." I told him as he stood up shakily.

"But he…" Ryou stopped and stared in horror at the doorway.

Looking at the doorway I could see why Ryou had run. Nude, smirking and pure evil was standing in the doorway in the form of Bakura.

"Tomb Robber put some clothes on before you scar anyone else for life." Yami growled covering my eyes.

"Yami…. My eyes… they burn." I whispered thoroughly disgusted by said Tomb Robber.

"I heard that Yugi… Though I'm sure you'd prefer to see the pharaoh naked rather than me I do take offence. Oh well to each his own. I'll get some pants on Ryou but only if you come back to our room. I don't mind you being around shrimpy but I dislike you being in the presence of his royal pain in the ass." Bakura retorted obviously having heard my comment.

"My hikari is not a shrimp Tomb Robber." Yami growled his fists clenching.

"Says the Pharaoh of all Shrimps." Bakura sneered grabbing Ryou and leading him out of the room.

"Bakura you idiot get back here I'm not done!" Yami shouted angrily.

A loud echoing bang was heard throughout the castle and I shook my head as I heard Kaiba yelling at Marik. 'Nutcases the lot of them' I thought with a smile. Yami chuckled at the thought.

"Hey you guys." Came Harry's voice from our doorway.

"Hey Harry. What's up?" I asked laughing as I heard a gunshot go off in Kaibas room.

"Well we're supposed to go shopping for your school things today so I thought, rather than bother the adults, maybe I could show you guys around. Course your Grandfather might have to come with us to get your money from Gringotts but other than that it should be fine." Harry explained smoothly as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

"Ok well let us get our stuff ready and we'll come meet you in the hall in ten. We'll have breakfast then be off." I replied cheerily.

"Alright then. See you guys in ten, I've already told the others so they should be down around the same time." Harry told us walking off with a sad smile.

_Two "Uneventful" hours later_

"I still can't believe you did that to that apothecary guy Malik." I muttered shaking my head.

"I keep telling you guys it WASN'T me. I do have a crazy yami too you know." Malik whined sulking next to his 'yami'.

"I take offence to that. As does the Pharaoh. Some of us are quite dignified thank you." Maya growled in a slightly unnerving fashion.

"You know… you kinda seem familiar…" Bakura observed glaring at Maya.

"I… don't know what you're talking about Tomb Robber." Maya squawked indignantly.

"Whatever crossdresser." Bakura replied smirking at the angry blush on Maya's face.

"Hey quit squabbling guys. All we've got left now is wands, then maybe we can go get some ice cream if you guys want." Harry explained trying to calm us down.

At the word ice cream I felt my mouth starting to drool and noticed Mokuba, Malik/Marik, Ryou and Laura do the same. Yami and the others looked extremely nervous. As we got to the wand shop of Diagon Alley an unnerving sensation seemed to settle in my stomach. Dread with a mixture of increasing unease. We entered the shop and the feeling vanished as a slightly mad looking man popped up out of no where.

"Why Mister Potter, what a pleasure to see you here once more. And with company." The man exclaimed eyeing the rest of us up.

"Nice to see you too Mister Ollivander. These are new transfers, they don't have wands yet and we all know you can help with that." Harry replied motioning towards the rest of us.

"Such a large group. This may take some time." Ollivander murmured his eyes catching sight of my puzzle.

"Well lets get started then shall we." Kaiba remarked sarcastically as a measuring tape floated behind him and began measuring his legs and arms.

"Right away." Ollivander replied cheerfully "You first Mister?"

"Kaiba." Kaiba growled, an intense dislike in his voice.

_Twelve wands later_

"Perhaps this one. Royal Frost Burst, horntail dragon heartstring 12 inches." Ollivander murmured nervously handing the wand to Kaiba.

Impatiently Kaiba waved it and a loud roar echoed throughout the store. Harry looked at Ollivander who was glaring at Kaiba.

"Making that wand nearly killed me boy. Take good care of it." Ollivander snapped as Kaiba placed the wand in a concealed pocket.

"Who's next?" Harry asked us.

Yami nudged me forward with a gentle mind whisper of good luck.

"Ah and your name would be?" Ollivander asked me slightly more cheerful.

"Yugi Motou sir." I replied shyly.

_28 wands later_

"This had better work. Legacy Sugar Maple, phoenix feather and unicorn hair dual core nine inches." Ollivander told me handing me the wand.

As I waved the wand I knew it was mine. The world around me slowed for a moment before speeding back to normal. Ollivander looked perplexed but nodded in approval. Smiling I pocketed the wand and nudged Yami forward.

"Twins?" Ollivander asked looking from me to Yami then to the group.

"Uhh no. I'm Yami Atemu." Yami told him smiling in the confident way that made me want to drool.

"Right but still very similar." Ollivander replied his eyes tracing the outline of Yami's hair.

"Can we get on with it? Mokuba wants ice cream." Kaiba growled impatiently.

"Right. Well let's try hmm… Crimson King Maple, phoenix feather and thestral hair dual core 11 inches." Ollivander muttered handing the wand over to Yami with a curious look on his face.

I watched as the air shone around Yami, images of pyramids and the insides of a palace appearing around him briefly before darkness swirled around him. The images vanished and Yami was looking at the wand frowning. Ollivander looked like he was going to burst with pride.

"Three down and more to go gramps. Keep it moving." Bakura growled from the back.

"Why I never. You next young man." Ollivander retorted glaring at Bakura.

"Gladly."

_Three Wands Later_

"Try this one. Black Locust, very odd dual core this one… Dementor fiber and thestral hair 11 inches." Ollivander muttered nervously as Bakura snatched the wand.

A sudden howling and screaming swirled around us and Bakura laughed maniacally. As he slid the wand into his robes the howling and screaming stopped. Stepping back he pushed Ryou forward.

"Ah well how bout we try Sunburst Honey Locust, unicorn hair and thestral hair 10 inches for Mister?" Ollivander murmured handing the wand to Ryou.

"Ryou." He shyly whispered as the room swirled red, gold and blue.

Next up was Laura.

"Right we'll try Black Alder, unicorn hair 10 inches." Ollivander said handing her the wand.

Impatiently she waved it several things exploded and the wand was snatched back.

"Hey old man. Try hemlock with another dual core." Laura told him smirking with distain.

"Well I suppose…. Here. Hemlock, dragon heartstring and thestral hair dual core 12 inches. Very temperamental." Ollivander replied handing the wand over.

Another explosion and the wand was quickly snatched away.

"Hemlock, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair dual core 11 inches." Ollivander squeaked handing her another wand.

Success made itself known as a sudden barrage of feathers filled the room. Smirking Laura pocketed the wand and shoved Maya forwards.

"Give her a Willow one." Laura growled smirking at the old man still.

"Desert Willow, dragon heartstring and phoenix feather dual core 12 inches." Ollivander muttered glaring at Laura.

Maya waved the wand sweat dropping as it worked images of someone blurry taking shape before vanishing as the wand was stowed. Mokuba, Marik and Malik were the only ones left now. Mokuba took a proud step forward and Ollivander handed him a wand.

"Royal Red Maple, horntail dragon heartstring 10 inches." Ollivander said happily as Mokuba got it first try.

"Me next!" Marik shouted excitedly.

"Shagbark Hickory, thestral hair and veela hair dual core 8 inches." Ollivander proclaimed emboldened by his success.

"Hey it worked!" Marik shouted gleefully as the feathers shifted slightly.

"Actually that was the wind. How bout Black Alder, dragon heartstring and veela hair dual core 10 inches." Ollivander laughed handing him the second wand.

This time it did work… in a slightly sinister way. The room grew dark and Bakura smacked Marik in the back of the head. Stupid idiot tried to summon the shadow realm. As he stowed the wand he skipped back to where Malik stood and nudged him forwards.

"Ahh last but not least. Let's try… Amur Chokeberry, thestral hair and veela hair dual core 11 inches." Ollivander said handing the wand to Malik.

Scowling he waved the wand. Illusionary blood began leaking down the walls and Malik smiled in amusement before tucking the wand in one of his pockets.

"Done and now to pay for it and head to ice cream parlour." Harry said excitedly getting up from his chair.

* * *

Everyone paid for their wands and made their exit in a hurry, thus the reason they did not notice the cloaked figure entering the store.

"I need a new wand." The figure hissed handing their wand to Ollivander.

"Ah but the wand chooses the wizard. I cannot give you another unless your own is…" Ollivander stopped talking taking a step back as the figure pulled their hood off.

* * *

Me: Well hope you enjoyed that chapter :3

Astaria: That's an evil cliffhanger... *pouts*

Fei: Review Please :)

Me: I've already made a start on the next chapter so it should be done in a week or so if I have the time.

Fei: First person to review gets something special

Astaria: Remember to ask question etc and we may answer them... and we reply to every review... well most of the time... o.O

Gary: *stuffs Fei in a bag with scorpians and shakes the bag* Bwahahahaha!

Fei: *inside the bag squealing* Ahhh let me out!

Yami Bakura, Me and Astaria: *watching in amusement*


	9. Chapter 9 I'm So Evil

Me: Only one review... tch... what a pity.

Fei: Yea that sucks.

Astaria: Oh well no time to dwell

Fei: Indeed for today is a very special day :D

Me: That's quite right.

Yami: *hands me a cake*

Me: *squeels in delight*

Yugi: *sweatdrops* Happy Birthday

Astaria: Remember we do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter. We own the plot and a few various things...

Fei: Like the pets and our OCs and yea...

Me: Thanks to all those who reviewed/story alerted/favourited/author alerted :) It's much appreciated.

Fei: Enjoy chapter 9! ^^

***Eyes Of Astaria***

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - I'm sooooo Evil**

_Last Time in Eyes of Astaria_

Everyone paid for their wands and made their exit in a hurry, thus the reason they did not notice the cloaked figure entering the store.

"I need a new wand." The figure hissed handing their wand to Ollivander.

"Ah but the wand chooses the wizard. I cannot give you another unless your own is…" Ollivander stopped talking taking a step back as the figure pulled their hood off.

_And now the thrilling conclusion… or not :D_

___

"I've been put under a curse of some sort. The wand I had when I was... It doesn't work now." Fiona gasped out trying to say her real name.

"Well then... let's try... Winter King Hawthorn, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair dual core 11 inches." Ollivander smiled knowingly as he handed the wand over.

A wave and an image of who Fiona used to be flickered over her. Ollivander frowned at the success and as the wand was paid for and Fiona left the store a feeling of foreboding swept the old man.

"Never have I had to give two wands to a person before. But perhaps this new one will better serve him... err... her... My that's confusing." Ollivander muttered returning to the back of his store.

However foolish Ollivander was at times he knew something was happening and began to dictate to one of his quills a letter to a certain Professor.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Look Yami a falcon, ohhh and a Hawk. Can we get one?" I asked almost squealing with excitement as I stared into the pet shop window.

"We already have Bastet**(1)** Aibou. Wouldn't you rather get an ice cream?" Yami answered chuckling slightly.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Mokuba squealed in delight hanging off his brothers arm almost.

"Come on then we'll go to Florene Fortesques." Harry called to us motioning for the group to follow.

A few shops looked abandoned and there were wanted posters on the walls, disturbingly Yami noted that the pictures moved. Shivering as we passed them one caught my eye. A fat toad of a woman in pink. Wanted for torturing students and being inhumane. Harry glared at the picture rubbing his hand slightly before pulling something out of his pocket to look at it. It was a duel monsters card.

"Hey Harry. I didn't know you played Duel Monsters. What card do you have?" I asked ignoring the foreboding feelings around me.

"I don't play… Astaria gave me this card and well I have Fornels card." Harry told me handing me the card with a frown.

The card was Reborn the Monster. At this I looked from Harry to the card thoughtfully. 'Astaria wouldn't have given him the card unless it has some use to him. Considering the powers item bearers have maybe…

"Harry. Is there someone close to you who you would want to bring back?" I asked slowly.

"There are many people who I would want to bring back." Harry sighed looking forlorn as he pocketed the card.

"Well… Astaria may have given you that card for a reason. We'll talk to you about this back at the castle." Yami interrupted as we arrived at the ice cream parlor.

_Two hours later_

"Thank Ra they're down." Bakura muttered as I clung sleepily to Yami.

We'd come back to the castle eating our ice creams which shortly after being consumed caused a massive sugar rush, causing myself, Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Laura to miraculously climb walls. Ryou and I had ended up on one of the chandeliers singing some random song. Yami carried me up to our room and I curled against him. Slowly I drifted off only to wake on my bed in my soul room.

"Aibou." Yami murmured holding me here as well.

"Hai. Thanks Yami." I replied shifting from his arms hesitantly.

"Today was fun Yugi. Although I have to admit you scared me being up there with Ryou on the chandelier." Yami told me ruffling my hair slightly.

"Sorry Yami… You know how I get when I'm hyper, that's why you used to take over after desert." I laughed smiling.

"Heh yes I do. What do you think of these new people we're around Yugi? Do you think they're trustworthy?" Yami asked slightly serious but his eyes were dancing.

"I think we can trust them for the most part… But not the old man… He may be Grandpa's old friend but he just gives me that creepy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Harry on the other hand…." I replied trailing off with a slight smile.

"Ah yes another Item wielder, although he only has half of one, I assume he can still use shadow powers to a certain extent but will be VERY inexperienced in it. I'm thinking Astaria gave him monster reborn to bring back one of the people he has lost because of this 'war'. I asked your Grandfather about it and apparently there are those in the wizarding community, a group, who use 'dark' magic to commit crimes against non-magical people because they believe wizards are superior… Which I must say is preposterous. They're being led by the 'Dark Lord' Astaria told you about." Yami explained thoughtfully.

"But Yami… Isn't the shadow realm dark magic?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Not at all. Shadow magic is a mixture of Light and Dark. Because only with Light can there be a shadow. It's more… Grey magic. Besides magic, whether it be light or dark can have various uses. Much like weapons. For instance a doctor uses a scalpel to operate on a person to make them better. But give that same scalpel to a murderor and they could kill someone with it. It's not the weapon people should concentrate on, but the ones wielding them." Yami laughed petting me on the head softly.

"They won't see it that way though. I don't think we can let them know about us. From what I've heard people have been controlled by evil wizards in this war. I don't think they'd react lightly to possession even if you're not doing it anymore." I whispered frowning.

"Ahh I see… you're worried about me hikari?" Yami murmured wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

"Hai. I don't want you to be taken away Yami. Not after all we've been through." I muttered smiling at the warmth of my Yami.

"I won't be taken away. I promise. Now my little hikari… We have a visitor in the form of a certain wizard." Yami smiled bringing us back to the real world where we were in the same position as in my soul room.

Harry was standing at the door looking confused and slightly lost. He was gazing at us with a faraway look in his eyes, the _monster reborn_ card in his hand.

"Hey Harry." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Oh hey Yugi, Yami. Sorry I didn't want to bother you while you were resting." Harry replied looking sheepish as he snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Nah that's ok. I guess you want to know about the card?" I asked as he sat on the corner of the bed.

"Well yea… Astaria gave me this card as an early birthday present and a note saying 'Sorry about Sirius. Maybe this will help when you meet the others.' Did she mean you as the others?" Harry explained handing the card and note to us.

"It's because of the eye she gave you Harry. You have what's called Shadow Magic which can sometimes be used to do extraordinary things. I think perhaps Astaria wants you to be happy and wants to help by bringing someone back that you lost. Not by herself but through your own new powers." Yami told Harry in his calm, deep, soothing voice that made me melt slightly.

"So… you're saying this card can bring people back to life? How?" Harry asked slowly.

"I'll show you… Not by bringing anyone back from the dead… I'm not entirely sure if that's possible but you may have been given a special card by Astaria." Yami explained frowning slightly as he took the _Dark Magician_ from our deck.

Holding it in the air he summoned his shadow magic and as both our puzzles took on an unnatural glow the _Dark Magician_ appeared bowing to Yami and I before vanishing.

"Wow. Who was that?" Harry asked staring at Yami and myself in awe.

"It was the Dark Magician. Our favorite duel monster card. Now only shadow magic can truly make the cards 'alive' but back in Japan we have advanced hologram technology for muggles who want to play the game realistically. Shadow magic is rare and can only be wielded by those who have a Millennium Item or a strong connection to the past where duel monsters really came from." I explained as Yami put the card back in our deck shuffling it quickly before putting the deck back where it was suppose to be.

"But isn't duel monsters just a muggle game?" Harry asked staring at the card in his hand.

"No. It was once played by ancient Egyptian sorcerers around 5000 years ago. They used real magic, real monsters and it caused so much destruction that the games were sealed away." Came a sad voice from the door.

* * *

Me: Oh snap another cliffy!

Astaria: Why must you torture them so?

Me: Cause I can

Fei: Come on… Just let them have another little bit…

Astaria: At least get it to the point where something else happens…

Me: Fine but I'm still going to end it on a cliffhanger… an even worse one than this…

Bakura: What have they done? o.O

* * *

"Maya?" I whispered frowning as her hair flicked slightly revealing the Millennium Eye which disturbingly enough had once graced the face of Pegasus.

"Hello _Yugi _Motou, you too Yami _Atemu_… And of course Harry Potter." Maya nodded courteously at Yami and myself before glaring at Harry.

"Hey Maya. Where's Laura?" Harry asked nervously.

"Far away from you and all other creepy perverted males." Maya growled sounding almost… dare I say manly. [AN: well she is technically a he stuck in a girls body… why can't she sound manly?]

"Umm are you ok Maya?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm fine Yugi-boy." Maya replied imitating Pegasus.

"That's getting kinda creepy." Yami commented dryly.

"Not as creepy as you think it is… Now back to Harry. I suggest you try using the monster reborn card… summon your magic and call the cards name before calling out who you want to bring back. I'm off to visit a certain tomb robber so I can have a conversation with someone who actually remembers things. Smell ya later." Maya told us before making a quick exit. [AN: Maya kinda seems to have a mood swing here… Weird… though not if you think about it...]

Harry stared after her in silence before standing and looking at the card with determination. I could feel the shadows gathering to him and as he held up the card I felt the magic swirling towards it.

"_Monster Reborn_ Sirius Black" Harry gasped out clutching his eye with one hand and the card with the other.

* * *

Me: Perhaps I'll end it here…

Fei: Oh god please noooo!

Me: Well if you're gonna start calling me god then I suppose I'll have to continue…

Astaria: Just get on with it…

* * *

_Meanwhile _

[AN: Bwahahahaha! And you thought I was going to let you see if it worked or not… Next chapter. As for now we see Maya's POV.]

I stalked down the hallway and knocked on the tomb robbers door.

"Yo kitten boy. Open the door baka." I growled resisting the urge to slice through the door with my concealed katana.

The door opened and a pissed looking tomb robber glared at me. He pointed at the bed where his hikari was sleeping, put a finger to his lips then exited the room shutting the door silently behind him. We began walking down the hall and as soon as we got to a certain point we began talking.

"I know I recognize you from somewhere but I can't remember any females who looked like you from back in Egypt…" Bakura told me as we sat across from each other in one of the alcoves.

"That's not surprising. The Pharaoh has forgotten everything the foolish boy… You seem to have retained some of your memories. Both of you retained your looks too. Hmm… tell me… do you feel at ease around me?" I asked smirking slightly as I took my katana from it's hiding place.

"Yes but… Oh my Ra…" Bakura looked into my face closely before leaning back and running a hand through his hair pulling a dagger from his belt but not before I made my move.

"5000 years has made you rusty old friend. Figured out who I am yet Kuri?" I asked grinning broadly as I put the tip of the blade under his skin.

"You… you're…" Bakura whispered his eyes wide as he stared at the Millennium Eye.

* * *

Me: *laughs maniacally*

Fei: Oh my god!

Yami: I didn't think it was possible...

Bakura: She... ended it on a double cliffhanger!

Ryou: And you got beaten by a girl.

Me: Yea... well technically.

Bakura: Please I beg of you!!! Review so I can get out of this situation!

**(1) - Yugi's kitten. They named it Bastet.**

[AN: Sorry if any characters seem OOC but it's been a while since I've watched YuGiOh and read Harry Potter. BTW people I'm on vacation for another week so get your reviews in before then and I can post another chapter before going back to school.]


	10. Chapter 10 Joker and The Thief

Me: Thanks for all the reviews :)

Fei: We own the OCs and plot.

Astaria: And we certainly don't own the title of this chapter.

Fei: We went to a concert and it was awesome btw.

Me: Yep it truely was and OMG Basshunter is sooooo cute!

Astaria: We're getting off topic here

Yami: Just start the story

Me: Enjoy ^^

***Eyes Of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Joker and The Thief**

_Last Time in Eyes Of Astaria_

"5000 years has made you rusty old friend. Figured out who I am yet Kuri?" I asked grinning broadly as I put the tip of the blade under his chin.

"You… you're…" Bakura whispered his eyes wide as he stared at the Millennium Eye.

_And now the thrilling conclusion… Well maybe not so thrilling… _=P

* * *

"Ah so you remember me Kuriboh… Bout time." I muttered putting my katana away.

"As unexpected as this is Aurel, how in the world did you become a spirit in the Millennium Eye?" Bakura asked me sheathing his dagger.

"Well the same as you except only part of my soul went into the eye, the rest of me wandered in my body across the desert, I caught a strange blood disease from a bite and wandered around for a few more centuries. Priest Set was killed by one of your disciples while the Priest slept so he didn't kill me. Actually funny story I was just passing through a village when Shadi of all people shows up staring at me and as I glared back at him about to pull my weapon I died. My head was cut off by some strange unforeseen assailant. Probably one of the Tomb Keeper clan children. The result was both parts of my soul rejoining inside the Eye. Blasted Shadi." I explained dryly.

"You idiot. I told you that you'd get your head chopped off one day, though in all honesty I assumed Lotus would do the job." Bakura replied snorting

"Thanks for the sympathy Thief. Lotus was killed by Set before she could do me the honors. Bastard wanted to bring back Kisara so he tried to use a group of girls as a sacrifice to the gods in order to bring her back. Didn't work though. He was going to try again but as I said he was killed, would have done it myself too but someone beat me to it." I told him scowling.

"But the Joker got her back anyway." Bakura murmured looking slightly proud.

"In a sense I did. Although her reincarnation is a little more violent. I also see that you and the pharaoh got your special someones back." I replied smirking and raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you mean Joker?" Bakura growled scowling suspiciously.

This rocked me to my core. He didn't remember them I thought in surprise. How could he not remember them??? I shook my head knowing the rules.

"If you don't remember then I can't tell you. That's why I couldn't tell you who I was and put us in a familiar situation so you could remember by yourself." I explained shaking my head as I remembered the first time I'd met the Thief.

_Flashback_

"_Ahahaha that'll show them that no one puts a price on the Jokers head." I whispered my ears alert for any stray sounds._

_Turning from my work I heard almost silent footsteps. Pulling my scimitar from its sheath silently I moved closer to the person whom I'd only just spotted. Pulling my braid back I tied it around my neck tightly as I moved in on my prey. His back was turned but from the tell tale flick of one of his ears I knew he'd heard me and as he spun around to face me I held my ground. As the dust settled around us we were at a stalemate. His dagger at my throat and my scimitar at his. A smirk from us both as we put our weapons away._

"_I thought I told all the thieves this place was off-limits to all but me?" Bakura asked suspicious of me as we circled each other._

"_Sorry didn't get the message cause I'm not one of your little thieves." I answered mockingly._

"_Do you know who I am?" Bakura hissed venomously._

"_Of course I do but the question is do you know who I am?" I whispered dangerously._

"_Watch your tongue when you speak to the King of Thieves." Bakura growled lowly to me._

"_Watch you tongue when you speak to the Lord Joker." I mimicked his voice adding my title instead of his._

_His eyes went wide with what I could only assume was glee. His eyes flicked over the room before coming to rest on my new work of art._

"_Oh they're gonna be pissed. I had hoped to run into you in person one day. I love your work." Bakura laughed as he surveyed the 'newly' decorated statue of the current Pharaoh._

"_I love yours also… perhaps we should partner up? And perhaps…" I began with a smile._

"_We could wreck havoc over the land…" Bakura finished looking wistfully at the statue._

"_My words exactly. Add to that fact that we collectively own two Items. We'll be unstoppable by all but the Pharaoh himself." I laughed shaking Bakuras hand as we formed a partnership._

"_That shrimp would be no match for us Joker. However… how do I know this isn't a trick?" He replied uneasy._

"_I have the Eye so I now know your true name and since your Item can tell if one is lying or not I'll tell you my true name." I explained simply as the thief began to plunder the rooms around us with ease._

"_Tell me your name then. But first we'll have to get out of here. I sense a magician." Bakura muttered opening a dark portal that we both stepped through._

"_My name is Aurel. Though you may not trust me. I trust you." I told him._

"_Well Aurel. Let the fun begin." Bakura cried out as we passed through to a cave of soldiers._

_End of Flashback_

'Ah good times' I thought reminiscing.

"You know I heard the headmaster has a sword that's imbued with basilisk venom… perhaps we should… relive old times?" Bakura murmured smirking.

"My thoughts exactly old friend." I barked back as we both cut our hands and shook them in a sign of promise and renewing of our old blood bond.

[AN: Brief description of Maya needed here. He has very long hair on one side which is done up in a braid, the other side being shorter is done up in a spiky kind of bun. His eyes are violet like Yugi's but shaped like Yami's. In the flashback he is tan, and is male where as while he is still technically a spirit he is pale and female. Understand? Good. Also a good point to mention is that Bakura and Aurel have nicknames for each other which will be explained at a later date]

* * *

Little did the Joker and the Thief realize that they were being watched by a very curious girl.

* * *

_Meanwhile _[AN: Harry's POV – yes that's right it's time to find out if it worked out for Harry]

There was smoke in the air and I coughed waving it away from my face covering my mouth with my sleeve. 'Did it work?' I thought frantically. More sounds of coughing came from my side where I knew Yami and Yugi to be and a few coughs from in front of me. I allowed myself to hope. As the smoke cleared I heard someone whistle appreciatively from the door. Laura was standing there, leaning on the door frame looking at someone on the ground.

"Sirius!" I shouted with joy rushing over to him and hugging him.

"Harry! Wha-how?" Sirius stuttered in confusion looking at his hands then back to me then shaking me then pinching himself and wincing.

"Well done Harry. Though I think he needs some clothes. You'll have to magic him some. Though how he's supposed to get his wand back I have no clue… Although peering into your mind I see you know an object summoning spell so I suppose you could use that. I suspect Dumbledore will want to see us all as soon as he finds out about Mr. Black. Anyway I'm blathering on so I guess I'll leave you to it and stop being creepy as Yugi so eloquently thought a moment ago." Laura muttered as she left her eyes straying over Yami and Yugi with a broad grin on her face.

"Who in the world was that?" Sirius asked covering his shame.

"Ah just one of the foreign students that are attending Hogwarts this year." I explained as I summoned some clothes into Sirius's arms.

Unashamed now he pulled on the clothes before shaking himself much like a dog would. Summoning his wand I handed it back to him before I noticed the monster reborn card. The card was blank but for the first time since Ginny's death I felt happy. With tears in my eyes I hugged my godfather again.

"Well now that I'm dressed and alive I guess. Care to explain what's going on Harry?" Sirius asked cheerfully hugging me back.

"Well apparently I'm not allowed to live while Voldemort lives cause of a prophecy, I'm now friends with the goddess of creation, who accidentally lost one of my eyes so she replaced it with a new one which has given me weird shadow powers which weirdly enough came with a cool dragon called Fornel who knew my aunt who apparently DOES know magic and hasn't had powers for a long time and now she's with Snape which is really gross and then these foreign students explained that I have new powers and that Astaria, that goddess girl, had given me a card called monster reborn because she wanted me to bring you back cause I was sad about you going and so I bought you back and now you're here and I'm soooo happy." I breathed out panting slightly.

So… Let me get this straight. You know the goddess of creation, whose name is Astaria. She accidentally lost one of your eyes and then replaced it but the replacement gave you new powers. You have a dragon, who knows your Aunt, who you now know has powers. You also found out that Pet and Snape are in a relationship – which I agree is gross. The foreign exchange students told you about your powers which you used to bring me back to life. Now you're happy and what was that first part again?" Sirius asked looking thoroughly confused.

"I can't live while Voldemort is alive." I answered smiling.

"I can't believe you're still smiling after saying that. You do know prophecies are full of tripe right?" Sirius assured me.

"But it was in the Department of Mysteries and everything." I explained still being cheerful.

"Look Dumbledore told me about that prophecy, or at least I overheard when Snape was talking to him about it so he HAD to tell me. The old man is bonkers. There was a prophecy about me once, said I was going to meet two people who could replace James and Pettigrew in the marauders. Also mentioned I'd eat raccoon for an entire year and I can tell you that THAT is not going to happen. Raccoon is disgusting." Sirius told me shaking his head in disgust.

"Still seems pretty ominous to me." I replied pouting slightly.

"You have the same pout as your mother…. Anyway the old man is loony and the old bat who made the prophecy is even loonier. Oh not to mention what I found out. If you'll excuse me there's an old bat to kill." Sirius ran off.

"Huh?" Yugi muttered his eye twitching.

"I think what Yugi meant to say was what on earth was that?" Yami asked frowning.

"I dunno guys but I have a feeling that whoever is teaching divination this year, it won't be Professor Trelawney." I told them gaping at the doorway Sirius had just gone out of.

_Later that day_

"So she was a death eater?" I asked Sirius as I watched him levitate her body down the hall.

"Yep. Old bag actually wasn't until the Longbottoms were tortured. Apparently she had a vendetta against Mrs. Longbottom and she knew someone who was with the dark lord was listening to her conversation with Dumbledore. She made the prophecy up to get them to go after the family. She never suspected that they'd go after the Potters. After all death eaters wanted the world to be purebloods not half bloods. When she found out what happened she vowed revenge for what happened to both families and joined You-Know-Who to avenge them. Course she turned against her revenge and just went crazy. Kept sane enough to hide the mark after You-Know-Who's defeat though" Sirius told me shrugging.

"How'd you find this out?" I asked shaking my head as he kicked Trelawneys head.

"I was dead Harry and dead people are rather nice once you get to know them. Met Phineas the old codger. Barmy as anything. Explained everything to me." Sirius explained twitching his wand slightly to flip the former Professors sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark.

"She always was good at concealment charms." Came the stern voice of the Gryffindor head of house.

* * *

_Later that night_ [AN: Bakura's POV for a change =P]

I let Ryou rest and left the room. Using the shadows I made my nails sharper and harder before clawing my way to the top of the tower to wait for the Joker. The muted whisper of his footsteps on the roof alerted me to his presence.

"Just like old times." I whisper grinning at my old friend.

"You mean Ancient times I assume?" Aurel asked smirking at his joke.

Rolling my eyes his outfit caught my attention. His outfit consisted of a black tank top and shorts that looked way to small for his body. Though he is a considerably attractive girl I thought shaking my head. He kicked me after this and I recalled the fact that he could read thoughts.

"Kuri…" Aurel whispered in his dangerous voice, though I noticed it had a slight feminine lilt to it.

"Right sorry. Does your master know you're out tonight?" I asked smirking as we began roof hopping using my ring to track down the sword.

"I don't have a master." Aurel snapped quietly.

"You know who I mean baka." I muttered back rolling my eyes as we neared our target.

"I hope you're not implying anything." Aurel growled as we climbed through a window using shadow magic.

Chuckling quietly I made a soft whipping noise. Aurel shook his head and began to investigate the room. Laughing softly he found an old hat and put it on making faces. Well he isn't called the Joker for no reason I thought feeling stupid. My ears pricked as I heard a soft ripping noise and turned to see Aurel with a blank look on his face.

"What's up Joker?" I muttered coming closer to him and waving my hand in front of his eyes.

They remained blank and lifeless. Then the night was split by a scream. Coming from where the others were sleeping. Unable to think of anything else I grabbed Aurel around his middle and threw him over my shoulder, with the hat still jammed on his head, and fled the scene. I didn't know who was screaming but I hoped to Ra it wasn't Ryou.

* * *

Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Aurel: Can I please have a guy body again soon??

Me: That depends...

Aurel: Forget I asked... your conditions are murderous.

Astaria: Review please :)

Fei: The next chapter is already underway :)

Me: The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :)


	11. Chapter 11 An eye for an Eye

Me: Hihi! Thanks for the reviews! ^^ :)

Fei: Wow this took a while... it's been tweaked - repeatedly...

Me: Yea sorry for the wait...

Astaria: I'm sure they'll forgive ya...

Fei: You sure??

Astaria: Well they might maim her a little...

Me: Thanks for the vote of confidence... Anyway to the disclaimer!

Fei: With our special guest! Yugi!

Yugi: Hey guys. She's not making any money from this and she owns nothing!

Me: Well there are OCs and the plot

Yugi: What plot?

Fei: On with the story!!

Yugi: Please note this chapter contains some blood...

***Eyes of Astaria***

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11 - An eye for an Eye or not...**

_Last time in Eyes of Astaria_

My ears pricked as I heard a soft ripping noise and turned to see Aurel with a blank look on his face.

"What's up Joker?" I muttered coming closer to him and waving my hand in front of his eyes.

They remained blank and lifeless. Then the night was split by a scream. Coming from where the others were sleeping. Unable to think of anything else I grabbed Aurel around his middle and threw him over my shoulder, with the hat still jammed on his head, and fled the scene. I didn't know who was screaming but I hoped to Ra it wasn't Ryou.

_And now the shocking conclusion… well maybe _=P

___

The scream came again and I forced open the link to Ryou as I neared our rooms. Panic. It was him! Shifting Aurels deadweight slightly I kicked through a window, which repaired itself as I landed. Running at full speed now I threw open my door with a bang.

"Ryou are you ok?" I asked staring around wildly.

Ryou was fine, he looked slightly sleepy as he sat up looking at me confused. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in I dropped Aurel to the floor and laughed nervously. There was another scream and Ryou and I turned in the direction it was coming from. Lauras room. Gulping slightly I grabbed Aurel off the floor and jogged lightly to his room before forcing the door open. Laura was hunched over on her bed her hands covered in blood as she tried to claw the Eye from her socket.

"Maya… Maya…" She kept whispering as she tried to dig the Eye out.

The blood… so much… a shiver went down my spine and I sagged against the doorway as I tried to force my memories back down. This isn't Kul Elna Bakura I thought trying to get my breathing under control. Get a hold of yourself. Shaking my head I ran to the bed dumping Aurel on it. Contrary to what people thought about me I did care, but only for a very few individuals.

"Here's Maya, Laura… Maya's here." I called softly waving a hand in front of her face.

I could feel Ryou starting to move to come after me but stopped him with a firm thought. No I thought growling softly. My hikari cannot see his friend like this. Surveying the scene before me I noticed Laura had stopped trying to claw the Eye out and was reaching towards Aurel/Maya with bloody hands. She shook him growling softly I felt her use the Millennium Eye. She screamed louder and longer now. I backed away my hands over my ears and ran.

_Meanwhile_ [AN: Now we see Harrys POV]

Hearing screams I took off out of bed, Sirius hot on my heels. It was coming from the girls room. As we got closer we heard a louder scream and Bakura ran from the girls room covering his ears looking paler than normal. I heard the whispered word as he sped past me to his room… Blood. I felt Sirius reach out to pull me back from the room but pulled away into the room. The scene was shocking. Laura was bleeding from her eye, her hands covered in blood, as she shook Maya. Maya was still as death her eyes hidden by something. I heard Sirius light the torches in the room and saw what was covering Mayas eyes. The Sorting Hat. It too was still. Laura seemed to have run out of voice and was now crying and shaking Maya harder.

"Maya!" Laura croaked shaking.

"Uhh Laura… Are you…" I began nervously but Sirius put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head before stepping forward.

He cast a cleaning charm and the blood vanished. Next he shifted the sorting hat up slightly and peered under it. Shaking his head he prodded the hat with his wand.

"Oi! I was sleeping!" The Hat exclaimed looking grumpy.

"Yea well you need to make a decision or at least release this girls mind. Her friend has been going crazy cause she's unresponsive." Sirius told the hat calmly.

"Very well. Not even a girl this one is… Male by all accounts except the physical. Old. Very very old. Older than me I dare say. I'll reserve judgment now as half his mind is missing." The hat replied in a matter-of-fact way.

Maya shook the hat off looking dazed then clutched at her eye. A strange glow appeared around her and she vanished. Laura shuddered and went limp collapsing back, blood leaking from under her fringe. Sirius picked her up and motioned for me to follow him.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey. She lost a lot more blood than what I cleaned up. I saw it pooled on the other side of her bed too." Sirius told me grimly as he ran up the steps.

"Shit." Was all I could say as I ran to keep up with him.

I was worried about her. This was insanity.

_Meanwhile back with Bakura_

"I just left them there. And she was… But it reminded me of **that**…" I muttered pacing.

"What reminded you of what?" Ryou asked innocently, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

"Her Eye. There was blood everywhere and she was trying to pull the Eye out." I answered still pacing, my eyes wild.

"That's horrible. But why does it… remind you of things Kura?" Ryou asked softly looking sick.

I stopped pacing to look at him, my eyes red with unshed tears. No. I can't tell him I thought frantically reigning in my emotions.

"It… it's nothing." I whispered turning my head away.

I felt a hand on mine and turned to see Ryou had gotten up and had taken my hand. He smiled in his polite way up at me and I could feel my face mimicking it. The moment took my breath away and I felt tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I threw my arms around my hikari and cried softly. I felt him doing the same and it reminded me of how much he'd suffered. How much suffering I'd caused him. How much I needed to protect him from myself and all the bad things in the world.

_The Next Morning with Aurel_

Sensing the test was over I shifted back into my own body and stretched. I was wearing my clothes from the night before. Then it came rushing back to me. And I cursed myself for not being there for Laura. Every year on the date she'd first placed the Eye within that empty hole this happened. Malik had explained it. Since she'd already lost an eye before she placed the Millennium Eye there the item would take something else as payment to use the full powers – blood. And it did this yearly so as to test her, to see if it was what she really wanted and to see if she was worthy of the Eye. Normally I would send her to her soul room so she wouldn't have to suffer, to take the test myself and shield her from the pain. But in the excitement of new developments I'd forgotten. Kneeling next to Laura's bed I took her hand, bowing my head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever forget again. I'll protect you with every last breath I take. Forever and a day." I whispered letting a single tear slide down my face as I stroked her hand softly.

Madam Pomfrey was just coming to check on her patient when she noticed a young man kneeling next to her bedside. Shaking her head softly she turned and left them in peace.

* * *

Me: Now I know the story may not make much sense right now… but it will, that I can assure you of.

Yugi: Are you going to add a plot or not?

Fei: We don't need a plot.

Me: Yea we do... But it's going to be a nutsy one :3

Astaria: Review and we promise to keep the Authoress awake long enough to write the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Drama and Changes

Me: Hi guys! Thanks for all of your reviews... Sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter out etc...

Astaria: I was held captive by plot bunnies for weeks.

Fei: The things I saw will haunt me for the rest of time ^^

Me: Yea....... Anyway. We hope you enjoy this chapter... BTW peoples it'll be a couple of chapters before students come to Hogwarts ok.

Yami: Remember this crazy person doesn't own me and my friends/enemies.

Harry: What he said.

Astaria: She owns me and my friends/enemies though. Now on with the fic!

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Drama and Changes**

Yawning I turned over, snuggling into my blankets for warmth only to find I was snuggling into someones chest instead. My eyes shot open and I drooled slightly at the sight of my yami sleeping peacefully. Deciding not to disturb him I begun shifting out of bed slowly, only to have a hand catch mine and pull me back down. I meeped softly and blushed gazing into Yami's deep crimson eyes.

"Where are you off to Aibou?" He asked softly his eyes half-lidded, his voice sending shivers through my spine.

"I… was… going to check on Laura and Maya." I whispered not quite understanding why I was breathing so unevenly.

"Alright… How bout I come with you?" Yami told me sitting us up with a smile.

"Uh ok. I'm just gonna get dressed." I replied slipping from his grasp gently as I slid from the bed.

Frowning I gazed around the room. Something was different but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Stifling a yawn I got dressed quickly. Turning around I noticed Yami was still sitting in bed gazing at me with a puzzled expression. He turned from me and leaped from the bed enthusiastically. He shimmered slightly and his outfit matched mine. Chuckling he strode out the door leaving me as confused as ever. 'What's going on?' I thought as I followed him up to the infirmary. My stomach did a small back flip as we entered the hospital wing. Light was streaming through the window above Laura's bed, illuminating everything in the room with a shimmering light. She looked so frail and sickly lying on the hospital bed. The Millennium Eye was covered by a thick bandage and her arms were strapped down. Maya was kneeling next to the bed, her head resting near Laura's hand.

"Hey Maya. How's she doing?" I whispered taking a seat on the opposite side of her bed.

Maya raised her head and stared at me for a moment. A shiver went through me. This person wasn't… Maya. This man was a stranger dressed like Maya.

"Who are you?" Yami growled his hands on my shoulders.

"I am Maya… But not as you know me. I'm a guy… Always have been." Maya answered turning his head from Yami and me.

"You're a spirit from the Millennium Eye aren't you?" I asked curious.

"Yes and before you ask I did know Yami." Maya replied calmly.

"Can you tell me about my past?" Yami demanded his eyes hopeful.

"No. I can't tell you. I can put you in a situation that will _force_ you to remember but I cannot tell you." Was the answer followed by a sigh.

"How come you never showed yourself while Pegasus had the Eye?" I enquired, having had the question on my tongue for a while now.

"Because he's a creepy perverted pedophile and there is no way I'm sharing my mind with someone like that. Not to mention Shadi was a moron by giving him the Eye. He was never meant to have it in the first place so I _couldn't_ have manifested." Maya explained tiredly.

"What happened last night that put Laura in this state and turned you into a male?" Yami asked his eyes narrowing in distaste.

"I forgot about the test the Eye performs. I went off on a little jaunt to the headmaster's office last night and while I was being stupid I put on a hat that took my mind. It tore me from Laura a few seconds before the test began. It won't ever happen again. I won't ever forget and I will protect her til my last breath from pain." Maya whispered looking downcast.

"That doesn't explain the change in gender Joker." Bakura told him as he strode into the room followed closely by Ryou.

"Probably some joke of Horus, Ra or Astaria. Make me female then make me male to confuse the landlords and ladies." Maya muttered as Ryou rushed to Laura's side.

"Looks like they still share their friendship." Bakura whispered frowning as Ryou took Lauras hand.

I looked from Bakura to Maya in confusion. This was starting to give me a headache.

"Care to explain Thief, you too Maya. Just what is going on?" Yami asked slowly glaring at the pair.

"I can tell you only a few things. One as Bakura pointed out was that Ryou and Laura were friends in the past, and it seems to have transcended through time – though how he knew they were friends back then is a mystery he didn't even remember me yesterday. We as in myself and Bakura were friends, though I must say our little group had their moments. As Bakura was once a Tomb robber and a Thief, I was once a well known and notorious prankster known only as Joker. However since I'm a guy again you guys can all call me Aurel." The newly named Aurel explained frowning at his last words.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble telling us that Joker. Why not tell us the rest?" Bakura asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Because I can't. I was about to but all I managed to get out was my name." Aurel muttered darkly.

"I wonder why he can't tell us anything?" I asked Bakura curiously.

"Ask the Pharaoh pip-squeak. Not me." Bakura growled down to me.

"He's right don't expect an ignorant pig to know things like that. It probably has something to do with the Items curse. We'll find out eventually but I think now is not that time. I do wish I could remember my own name though." Yami told me with a glare at Bakura and Aurel, as if it were their fault.

"Well I think you're partially right Pharaoh... But... I believe there is more at work here than meets the eye... We should be cautious, especially around these wizards. They're fighting a war at the moment, we're an unknown element - be sure that we aren't seen as a threat. Laura's been doing a little research since we got here, mostly a question here and there to get people thinking about certain things. The war was started by a man called Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who and as I like to call him Mouldeshorts. His minions are called Death Eaters, they're mostly made up of what's called 'purebloods'. They abhor muggle born wizards and muggles. It's bigotry. If you really want to know more about these things ask Yugi's grandpa, Professor Dumbledore or even 'Fiona'. I... don't care much to explain things at the moment... could you guys leave me with Laura for a while?" Aurel explained looking forlorn.

Yami's face changed from stoic to sympathetic in that moment and he ushered me out with the simple mind speak of later. I could understand Aurels wish to be alone with his hikari while she was in this state, Yami was always with me whenever something bad happened. A strange feeling stole over me as I thought on this but as Yami noticed my thoughtful expression he decided to voice some concern.

"Aibou?" came his deep spine-melting voice next to me as we wandered back to the transfers' dorm.

"Yea Yami?" I answered cheerily snapping out of my slight daze.

"I've noticed that you've been thinking a lot over the past few days. Is something up, you've never been quite this thoughtful before?" Yami asked his eyes slightly clouded with concern.

"Not really, I've just been… thinking I suppose." I explained trailing off slightly, unsure of exactly what to say.

"A money piece for your thoughts Little One?" Yami replied raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Huh? You mean a penny for your thoughts right?" I giggled at his attempt at a new age phrase.

"Yes that is what I meant my Aibou. Care to share?" Yami asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well things have been changing lately. I mean for one, Kaiba is here at a school for Magic and I haven't seen the four horsemen of the apocalypse yet. Secondly evil Bakura was acting almost civil in there, which I think accounts to Maya or Aurel – whatever his name is. Then there's this place… I feel… A sense of belonging here, Yami, something I've never quite felt when I'm not with my friends. So many things are new here. I just don't know how to react anymore. I can't act shocked really… not with the things I've seen and especially not with Astaria around." I replied with a small smile.

"Well perhaps it's the new scenery. Kaiba has always answered to logic before now, so being able to see us and see actual magic around him will have jolted him a bit. His mind now sees magic as possible and therefore logical. But then that is just a guess. As for Bakura… I believe his settling down may have something to do with his friend and the fact that he is now separated from Ryou. He must see the world in a new light, he no longer has to share a body or worry that he is hurting his host. Though I do believe some of his changes are due to what Astaria did. I for one feel slightly more peaceful and a lot less angry at the world for trying to harm you, though still angry. As for your own feelings. Perhaps it is the atmosphere, perhaps the magic, perhaps any number of things. But if you look within yourself my Aibou… perhaps you yourself have changed a little… gotten a little taller, grown in confidence, become your own person whilst we were off on those adventures. What do you think?" Yami proposed softly with much thought.

"I… never really thought about it that way. Maybe… we're all changing." I whispered softly.

_Meanwhile with Professor Dumbledore and Kaiba… _(Kaiba's POV for once in this fic. Lol)

"I can handle a few days without having to run my company but as I told your staff member when we traveled here I run a multi-billion dollar company that needs my attention and orders. I cannot afford to be away for extended periods of time. A few days here and there perhaps but that is really pushing it. Unless I can attend this school and run my company as I did in Japan I shall have to leave." I put forth to the lemon drop sucking old man.

"I understand your predicament Mr. Kaiba. However it is imperative that you learn to control your magic here at the school, and as the Japanese schools are rather overcrowded, I'm afraid you would not be able to leave." Dumb-as-a-door replied looking calm.

"I've look through your curriculum and as I understand we have study periods and optional classes. We are to take at least two optional classes and a maximum of four – timetables permitting. I would suggest that I be given only two of the optional classes and use any spares, including study periods as work periods, wherein I would head a sufficient distance away from the school to enable me to use my laptop and communicate with my employees. Do you find this to be an amenable situation?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the slightly dazed expression on his face.

"Why yes. I will have it arranged so that you will be able to have your spares and studies side by side so you don't have to waste time going back and forth all day and while we're here why don't we sort out your optional classes. We have spaces available in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Ancient Runes is the study of ancient languages and their magical properties. Arithmancy is mathematics but advanced and with elements of magic. Divination is the art of seeing into the future. Care of Magical Creatures is the study of magical creatures such as unicorns, nymphs and dragons, though the lessons on dragons are purely theory given the dangerous nature of dragons. Finally Muggle Studies is a study of the habits and technology of Muggles. Which now has two teachers thanks to Yugi's grandfather, whom I knew in my early years of teaching. Which subjects would you like to take Mr. Kaiba?" the old fart asked in a manner that made me think he thought I was an ignorant child.

"Arithmancy and care of magical creatures." I told him coldly, in a manner I would usually reserve for my more incompetent employees and, of course, the mutt – AKA Joey Wheeler, and stood to leave.

"Right I'll get that all sorted and see to it that your timetable is adjusted accordingly. I will see you at lunch later Mr. Kaiba." The senile old fool called as I strode out.

'I almost feel sorry for that crazy old man… Almost' I thought smirking softly, in a way that would make puppies around the world suffer tiny heart attacks and die. 'After all I am Seto Kaiba, teenage multi-billionaire genius, and no one messes with me… Because I have money.'

_Back with Dumbledore…_

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk slightly frightened at the fact that the second Kaiba looked at Fawkes, he had promptly gone up in flames only poking his beak our to breath. 'Oh well' the old man thought. 'Probably a coincidence.' With that the headmaster of Hogwarts began penning a letter to another of his old colleges. He'd make a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, afterall he'd survived having his eye taken out by some hooligan, he knew how to command an audience and he adores children. That was all a teacher needed to know for the job right?

And so the letter began, _Dear Pegasus Crawford… _

* * *

Me: Bwahahahahahahaha!

Yami: Oh dear Ra...

Ra: Yes?

Yami: Get me out of here!

Astaria: *Destroys Ra* Never!

Me: Evil plot bunnies kidnapped my brain... the ransom was too high so I replaced it with a plushy.

Fei: Review... Please...


	13. Chapter 13 Home Sweet Home

Me: Sorry for the delays ladies and gentlemen.

Fei: We apologise for any inconvenience we may have caused...

Yugi: I was dragged in to do the disclaimer! She owns nothing but her crazy brain!

Me: Damn straight it's mine! Mine I tell you!!

***Eyes of Astaria***

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Home Sweet Home**

"So… How's everyone tonight?" I asked, trying to be cheerful.

Grunts were all I got in return. The new students were reluctant to speak with anyone. Their eyes suspicious. Laura and the now male Maya or Aurel as he now preferred were here too having just come out of the hospital wing in the last few hours. Madam Pomfrey was upset that they healed so fast.

"As enlightening as this conversation is… I have a few quick announcements to make. Harry I wish to see you after breakfast. Now seeing as the school term fast approaches I thought it would be best if you spent the last week at Mr. Blacks residence so as you can get to know some of your peers on the train to school. If, however, you wish to remain here for some reason then I see no reason why not. For those of you that do not know Mr. Sirius Black is Harrys godfather – however, and this is to be treated with much secrecy – he is an accused murderer. Now despite the fact we have evidence that proves otherwise the ministry still sees him as a neutralized threat, and thinks he's dead since he fell through an object called the Veil of Death. So please do not divulge this information with others wily nilly. Onto other things. Currently the wizarding world is fighting a war. The man behind this war calls himself Voldemort, I call him Tom, he commands a legion of dark wizards called Death Eaters. I tell you this as I know some of you have not had contact with the wizarding world or very limited contact. Death Eaters can be identified by their marks on their forearms, it is of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth – these however can be concealed. These wizards are extremely dangerous for they make use of the Unforgivable curses. The Avada Kedavra, the Cruciatus and the Imperius. The Avada Kedavra kills, it is unblockable. The Cruciatus is the pain curse, it causes immense pain whilst under the curse and is unblockable. The Imperius is the control curse, it controls the victims body in order to do things against the victims wishes, it too is unblockable but with enough willpower it is able to be thrown off. These curses are forbidden and illegal. Performing these curses earns you an automatic sentence in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. These things ought to have been taught to most of you already, however as you were detected late I must inform you now so as you know should the situation arise that the war comes to this school. Hogwarts School is the safest place for anyone during the war, however Mr. Blacks house should provide the next safest place as it is the HQ for a covert organization of combatants against the Dark Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore announced at the head of the table.

I saw one of the white haired teens snigger and the two blonde guys cracked up laughing and rolled on the floors in hysterics. I didn't really see what was so funny and fought to ask when the others joined in, except the guy who'd beaten me up about Fornel.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I don't know but I think one of the blondes is gonna wet himself if he doesn't stop laughing." I replied smoothly.

"They're laughing over the ridiculous names those people have. I've heard scarier lawyers names. Smith is scarier than Voldemort. If he came up with it himself he must be an idiot, not to mention his names for his 'minions'. Death Eaters indeed." Seto Kaiba told me in a sneer looking almost affronted.

Yugi who had stopped laughing burst out laughing again at Seto's comment.

"Better to call him the nutless wonder and his minions can be snot suckers. Mouldeshorts! Haha!" Mokuba laughed nudging his brother, who still didn't laugh.

"I could make up better names in my sleep. Even the name Yakuza is better. Say it in the right way and it'd sound terrifying." Professor Motou mused.

"Professor Motou I thought you would know how dangerous Voldemort is and yet you're still laughing?" Sirius asked him curiously.

"Yes my boy. I was teaching here whilst Dumbledore taught here, we both met the young Tom. I thought with his mind he'd be able to come up with a better name for himself and his minions. To quote Seto 'Death Eaters indeed'. Makes them sound absolutely preposterous. If you view something as a source of hilarity rather than terror then it reduces the fear of that thing does it not? Much like the boggart theory. " Professor Motou explained with an amused smile.

"My thoughts too when I first heard his name. It was amusing, I very nearly choked on one of my lemon drops." Dumbledore mused as the laughter finally died down.

_After breakfast..._

I begun to leave when Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry... I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to speak recently about what's happened. I'm sorry to say that in regards to the Weasleys... I'm afraid I bear bad news, they were attacked by a large amount of Death Eaters. Arthur and Ginny didn't survive, Molly is in St. Mungos as is Ron but the others are fine. I know you're close to the Weasleys which is why I thought I ought to tell you before you found out from the Prophet. They found Ginny's body in your Aunts house. I'm truly sorry." He told me slowly with some concern.

"I knew about Ginny sir. So do the foreign students. We... went there. Because of a dream I had. I... I'll be fine." I replied sighing heavily.

"Hmm… I would like to discuss this further Harry but you and the others are heading to Grimmauld soon so I expect you'll need to pack. I'll try speak to you there but I may not be able to as I may be busy with other matters. Hermione is waiting for you at Grimmauld, we contacted her after the incident as she and her parents may have been targeted. Please be careful Harry." Dumbledore explained softly before walking off.

I followed after a small moment of silence and was met in the hall by Sirius and the foreign students. Seto seemed to have an intense dislike of Sirius, as though he'd done something awful or rolled in something foul then jumped on him. Whatever the situation was Seto and Sirius hadn't even really met.

"Hey cub. What'd the old man want?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"To inform me of what I already knew. Though all the same he didn't know I knew. Arthur and Ginny are dead. Ginny's body was found at Privet Drive and most likely Arthur died defending the house. Molly and Ron are in hospital and yet I remain incredibly calm." I answered shrugging.

"Maybe it's because you're a moron." Came a familiar voice behind me.

Turning I saw my arch-rival, Draco Malfoy, but with a few small improvements. These included an almost Hermione sized chest, a red eye and long hair. If it wasn't for his trademark smirk, the fact that he was wearing his usual Slytherin getup and the fact that he was a guy I'd have sworn it was that other girl, Fiona.

"You seem to have improved over the summer Draco. Did you get a sex change while everyone was busy?" I asked trying not to grin broadly.

"Damnit Potter! Don't call me Draco! That evil girl thing turned me into a girl as punishment for being disrespectful. I hope never, ever to have to bear the name Fiona again. Thanks to a certain someone I was able to change back somewhat, though I do wish I was able to change back fully like HE did!" He ranted angrily.

"Oh you mean Aurel? How'd he help you? Actually I'd like to know how on earth he changed gender so quickly. What's up with that?" Yugi asked bouncing slightly.

"Yes I believe it's because of the items he told me about. Not that I can discuss anything to you guys but I believe all of us, excluding Sirius Black who really has no right being in this conversation, must find their soul mates. Only then will I be free of this stupid curse and maybe you guys will too. I don't know but that's all I'm allowed to say because now there's this sharp pain in my head." Draco explained looking sour.

The pain started in my head too and I clutched the side of my head with one hand. I heard a chuckle and growled glaring up at the person trying to see who it was. My eyes landed on Yami, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"What's so funny wise guy?" I snapped wincing as the pain increased.

"Nothing it's just that I can help you but I'm not sure you'd want me to." He explained lightly chuckling.

"Just do it, I really don't care. This is worse than when Voldemort decides to go on angry killing sprees." I told him with a death glare.

"Careful with those death glares Harry, being who we are that can sometimes work." Yami told me as I shut my eyes, he took my hand and lead me for a few steps.

He placed a hand in mine and I felt the pain recede to nothing. I sighed in relief but stopped when I heard the same next to me. My eyes shot open and I looked next to me, Draco. Our hands separated and we made a few feet between us.

"What the hell was that?" We both shouted at him.

"That was a Yami Hikari bond. You guys are so lucky. I mean if we hadn't been here chances are the only way you both would've survived was if you'd gotten into a fist fight. You guys needed some physical contact to properly form the bond, all of the energy in you guys was leaking out through a void between the two of you." Laura answered in her usual condescending monotone, which actually put Seto's cold ice pick of a voice to shame at times.

"Indeed. It will cause you pain to be apart too long, just as it causes the rest of us pain to be separated from our other selves. There may also be a certain amount of telepathic communication between you now that the bond is there. It may be just emotions at a great distance but this close range should be enough for you to read each others thoughts. Though if I were you guys I wouldn't try it. Harry's mind is a mine field and Dracos isn't much better." Aurel explained further.

"One of you may feel the intense need to protect the other, this person is the Yami of the bond. The other person feels a greater sense of justice and is, usually, innocent. This innocent one is the Hikari. Yami meaning dark, Hikari meaning light and when combined with a millennium item, they form a conduit to the shadow realm. A Yami without a Hikari will often go mad and kill many before dying painfully. A Hikari without a Yami on the other hand… They will suffer constant persecution from those around them, whether they are aware or not, and many lose the will to live and simply fade out of existence. Others become self-sacrificing idiots." Laura went on a sad look in her eye.

"Which is why the two of you must stay in regular contact. Once a day even just touch hands or even a finger. Or one of you will go mad and probably destroy the school in a fit of shadow magic while the other will just quietly sit there being bullied and possibly hang himself. Though that won't happen if Yami has anything to say about it cause I doubt he'd let that happen. Marik and Malik on the other hand only want chaos and destruction so I'd suggest not going to them." Ryou interrupted as if not wanting her to continue to make everyone depressed.

"Right well I'm ok with a handshake a day keeps the craziness away if you are Draco." I told him hunching my shoulders.

"Fine. If only to keep one of us from going schizoid on the school and on the condition that you stop calling me Draco." Draco replied icily.

"Fiona it is then. Or maybe Draca would suit you better?" I teased lightly.

"Why you!"

_An hour later at Grimmauld Place…_

"This place is a dump." Seto intoned as we sat at the table.

"I lived in a tomb and even I think this place is bad." Marik muttered twitchily.

"You lived in a tomb?" Hermione asked shrilly.

It might not be home to them but I felt more at home here than ever, with Sirius here too nothing mattered. I was happy. Home, Sweet Home.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the delay... things came up...

Fei: Like school...

Astaria: And repeated visits to places we didn't want to go...

Me: Please just review...

[AN: Yes I wrote a corny chapter ending… and I know you guys wanted something else but my hands are tied. My brain went off on THREE other tangents which have now become personal projects of mine and once I get up to THREE chapters on each of those you may very well see them up on … Anyway… Please review. Comment on how bad some of this is are welcome and I will try to rectify without screwing up this fanfiction. *runs off to dance with the cat people* I has teh whiskers!]


	14. Chapter 14 Challenge

Me: Don't hurt me...

Gary: She's sorry she's been gone for... ages...

Fei: She's been busy with school... Really busy... Like even her holidays she had to go to school.

Me: Yea it sucked but no more excuses here is chapter fourteen and fifteen, courtesy of a few sleepless nights...

***Eyes of Astaria***

**Chapter 14 - Challenge**

* * *

Yugi's Diary…

_Day one_

_Well… I guess I could say today's been fun but not really. Kaiba's on a rampage and Hermione is a monster. I've never had my privacy violated so frequently. It's a big house why can't she leave me be? This guy showed up tonight… Remus something… Strange guy… He sniffed Bakura and got punched in the nose when he sneezed, he also assaulted Mr. Black. I fear for my life. Yami was turned into a canary earlier… We still don't know who did it, but I'd hate to be the person who did. I have my suspicions but its best not to mention them aloud. Anyhow that's all I have time for right now; Yami's got the eye twitches – a sure sign of him wanting to decapitate Bakura._

Malik's Diary…

_Day two_

_Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha… Ok I'm good. Random stuff happening… Bakura punched this guy and his nose bled, Marik was sooo happy and I think he molested me. Note the I think. Hermie scares me, us… My brain hurts, feels like it's turning into a mushy kind of sponge. Like Spongebob except Patrick colored. Yugi had to stop Yami going psycho yesterday… And they say _I'm _crazy. I wish Astaria was here, she's so interesting – like amnesia. Hey that sounds like fun. Note to self pretend to have amnesia. Ohhh I smell pie… And away-ay I go._

Ryou's Diary…

_Day three_

_It's been a rough few days at 12 Grimmauld Place. Between learning five years worth of subjects, the inter-fighting that had broken out between Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Professor Snape, Bakura and Aurel, and general pranks by the Joker, Harry and Sirius… Well none of us was particularly happy. Except this guy called Remus Lupin who showed up the other day._

_Man that guy is weird. He sniffed me the other day! He looked dazed afterwards. It was actually kinda funny. He sniffed Bakura, sneezed on him and got punched in the nose. I guess he must smell like sand or something… Hopefully things are better tomorrow. Time for bed now._

_Normalcy… From Yugi's POV_

"So what you're saying is that if I mix mint, a non magical ingredient, with headache solution, which is made with magical ingredients, that it would change the properties to something else?" Kaiba asked Professor Snape coldly.

"Ye-no. You're not getting the point of the subtle art in potion making. It's not meant to _taste_ good. It's merely supposed to create an effect on the drinker. Adding a flavor to something could cause something to become more addictive and therefore more dangerous. Not to mention some potions are supposed to be tasteless." Retorted said Professor angrily.

"Of course, how rude of me, suggesting to an established _Potions Master_ that something could be done to _improve_ upon the potions already available by adding a non magical flavoring, that wouldn't affect the potions effects or standard in any way shape or form. Allow me to apologize _Master_ Snape. I was incredibly rude and inconsiderate to even suggest that you had not considered the possibility of adding flavor to something as mundane as a potion. And with _muggle_ ingredients. Oh dear I_ must _have insulted your_ sensibilities. _As if something _normal_ could be used in something _magical_ to possibly increase its sale value or popularity. I do believe I shall take my leave as I must have hurt your _feelings._" Kaiba sneered with a condescending drawl before leaving the room.

Professor Snape looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon and his face was rapidly changing colors in his disgust. Marik was laughing hysterically and Aurel had a mad grin across his face. 'Uh oh, that can't be good' I thought frantically. Aurel wasn't subtle when he pranked. You could always tell when he'd pulled something. A huge grin or mad twitches were often good indicators that something was about to happen. Abruptly my thoughts were interrupted as Yami turned into a peacock.

"Oh no!" I cried out rushing over to him.

"Nice." Came a chorus of voices from the door.

"Really, must you people insist on being foolish." Snape sneered scowling as he undid the spell on Yami.

From the doorway stepped two identical red-haired boys grinning madly.

"Hi he's Gred." One said bowing deeply.

"And he's Forge." The other continued with the same bow.

"Messer's Weasley at your service." They crowed together.

"Fred! George! What are you guys doing here?" Harry called coming down the hall.

"Harry me bucko!" they answered drawing Harry into a hug sandwich.

"Guys… Can't… Breath..." Harry gasped clawing at the air.

"Sorry bud" One said let go.

"But we just" Two continued also letting go of Harry.

"Couldn't help ourselves" One continued on nodding.

"Seeing you there" Two also continued with a nod.

"Irresistible." They chorused together.

"Guys! You know I'm one of the only people that can follow you when you talk like that. Everyone this is Fred and George Weasley." Harry introduced the twins with a laugh.

"I'm Yugi and this is Yami. Before you ask yes our hair is natural and no we're not related." I greeted them with a grin.

"I'm Ryou it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou followed me with introductions.

"I'm Marik and this is my wife Malik." Marik shouted slinging Malik over his shoulder.

"I am not your wife you moron!" Malik yelled struggling against his yami.

"I'm Bakura, your worst nightmare. Unless you meet Laura or Draco when they're PMSing. Harry and Aurel are pretty bad too." Bakura motioned ducking as Laura threw a chair at his head.

"My name's Mokuba. Pleased to meet you." Mokuba chirped up appearing next to me.

"Name's Aurel and this here is Laura. Just so you know… If you touch her I'll eviscerate you. However, if you behave… You can call me Joker." Aurel growled grinning madly.

My prank senses exploded and not surprisingly I shuddered. A squawk later and in Bakuras place was a large albino turkey with an indian feather hat on it's head. The twins laughed uproariously while Harry leaned against the door frame to prevent himself falling to the ground in laughter. The rest of us chuckled except Yami who smirked in a superior way, this seemed to enrage the turkey Bakura. He glared at at us from his spot on the floor before squawking at Professor Snape. Someone wanted back to normal for obvious reasons.

"I'm not changing you back. Nor am I changing anyone else back should a certain idiot turn them into a barnyard animal. If someone like that can get you I don't see how you're going to last in a place like Hogwarts." Snape sneered coldly.

"Alas! I am insulted good sir. I challenge you to a duel of honor. First to turn the other into the creature they most resemble wins." Aurel mock demanded puffing himself up with a mad grin.

A moment of silence followed and if it were a Wild West scene from a movie there would have been wind blowing and tumbleweed bouncing past.

"I accept." Professor Snape smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Five thuds indicated those who knew the Professor well, as they fainted.

_Underground at the MOM…_

In the deep shadows of one of the largest cells in the Department of Mysteries two eyes shone in the dark, deep evergreen and menacing. A low rumbling noise emanated from the creature.

"Master!" the creature called, though all anyone heard was a massive roar before several spells lanced at the creature rendering it unconscious.

_-Find me Master. I feel your power. FREE ME!- _It called mentally as it passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Meetings

Me: Warning the following chapter contains Dumbledore and Pegasus

Fei: Ensure you keep all small innocent children in you line of sight if you value their innocence.

***Eyes of Astaria***

**Chapter 15 - Meetings**

* * *

I cursed softly. Well so much for the prophecy. Now I need to find a way to defeat Voldemort _and_ find a replacement Divination teacher. Firenze can't help, he's just starting to reconnect with his herd and I don't know anyone else who can do a decent job at it.

"Oh Dumbly!" A familiar voice called from the stairs.

"Oh Binky! You're here! I take it you can take the Defense position then?" I asked my old friend Pegasus, AKA Binky, cheerfully as he came up the stairs.

"Why yes. I bought company too. Allow me to introduce Ishizu Ishtar and Gregory and Minoko Reeve. Ishizu here told me you'll need her services as a Divination professor along with Minoko as her assistant and Gregory will be assisting me." Binky introduced me to his friends.

"I was just thinking about who I'm going to hire for Divination too!" I exclaimed clapping excitedly.

"I have predicted the future successfully a number of times and my friend Minoko here can vouch for me." Ms Ishtar explained calmly.

"Right… Yo Dumbledore. My husband here, not sure how much help he's going to be in helping with the Defense position, he'd be better suited to helping out Ishizu. He's actually just a muggle with the ability to morph into a large electrical dragon." Mrs. Reeve told me curtly glaring at Binky.

"You would be more qualified to assist Mr. Crawford?" I asked tilting my head curiously.

"Well consider this – I have the same ability as my husband and I am a witch. I'm sure you've heard of Minoko Katsumi?" She answered standing a little straighter.

"Minoko Katsumi? The woman who single handedly defeated forty of the worlds best duelers using only three levitations spells and a stunner? You're her?" I gasped out looking at her in fear.

"The one and only. Don't misunderstand I wasn't trying to be a threat I just don't want my husband around Pegasus, better he be in a class that doesn't require magic so he doesn't feel as out of place. Isn't that right dear?" She turned to her husband with a soft smile.

"That's true. I'd be much more comfortable helping out with the crystal gazing and such. Of course I heard there was a care of magical creatures class here and thought maybe if they were studying dragons I could assist with that given my slightly unique power." Mr. Reeve spoke up for the first time.

"You're so thoughtful sweety." Mrs. Reeve cooed with a slightly disturbing smile.

"I just thought it would be useful do help out – you know you could offer too… Then they could get a look at a female dragon too." Mr. Reeve suggested with a sly smile.

"Alright but not in THOSE months. There are things that I'd rather keep private. However I'll set up the enclosure with whomever runs the class so no one sees one of their assistant professors nude." Mrs. Reeve conceded as she ignored everyone but her husband.

"I think they're got it sorted." Ms. Ishtar informed me stoically.

"Yes well if you'll excuse Binky and me we'll be catching up on old times." I told everyone cheerfully taking my friends hand and leading him away.

_With Ishizu…_

"Those two are creepy. Worse than that girl I used to teach in that ghost town over in the states. You remember?" Minoko asked Gregory.

"How can I not! She was hitting on me half the time while I was trying to fix her computer. In class. Loudly. With you there!" Greg gagged looking nauseated.

"Perhaps you two should go for a short walk of the grounds to meet the grounds keeper – he is the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I would suggest not informing him of your gifts per say but merely informing him that you have a gift when it comes to a certain pair of dragons would not go amiss. He does enjoy the company of more dangerous creatures." I informed the pair dryly.

"I have a better idea. Dear if you would come with me to the astronomy tower we can divest you of your clothing and you can take me for a ride down to the groundskeeper. I can inform him that I have a gift when it comes to you and tell him my husband has the same gift when it comes to a certain female dragon." Minoko told him taking hold of his hand and leading him off.

"See you later Ishizu." Greg called as he was dragged away with a bemused smile.

"Hmm… Now whatever shall I do. Perhaps a small prank on the perverted old headmaster is in order considering Bakura and Aurels failed attempt." I grinned taking a bag of wasabi drops disguised as lemon drops out of my pocket.

_12 Grimmauld Place…_

"Dude you"

"Have a"

"Death wish"

"Right?" Fred and George asked when everyone had regained consciousness and Snape had left.

"Hmm… not that I'm aware of. Not that we can do anything here anyway. He'll have to wait until school starts cause we're not allowed to do magic yet. If he wanted to duel here and now I'd have no qualms with the non-magic issues – however that would require some explaining as I'm not meant to be able to do that. Laura wouldn't let me anyway though." Aurel answered them as he turned Bakura back.

"Someone's whipped." I muttered with a sly grin.

"I heard that Harry." Yugi told me quietly with a small smirk.

"It's true." Ryou snickered next to me.

"Yami's are always whipped. Except maybe Bakura but then he's always had issues with authority figures and Ryous always had issues giving orders." Laura nodded to herself looking thoughtful.

"What was that you pip-squeak!" Bakura roared looking at her angrily.

"Hmm… I forgot they had good hearing too… I'll see you guys at dinner." Laura grinned vanishing down the hall with Bakura hot on her heels, Aurel hot on his and the twins following all of them with a look of glee on their faces.

"You guys are mental." I shook my head at their antics.

"My brother used to call them schizoids back when they were one person now they're just retards. I think it's insulting to call them that. I mean it's not fair to people who actually are retarded." Mokuba piped up taking Lauras place.

"Used to be that Aurel, Bakura and Laura had issues. Cause Laura took the Eye from Bakura fair and square in a game. Never have asked him what the game was but I wouldn't want to ask." Yugi informed me lightly.

"I dunno what's weirder this situation or the fact that I'm comfortable with it. Which is bizarre considering I'd have never thought I'd be comfortable with being connected to Draco Malfoy of all people." I joked slightly.

"The fact that you're so accepting of it just makes me more sure that you're the Hikari and he's the Yami." Ryou told me with a grin.

"Is that a good thing? I mean what are hikaris like anyway? You guys explained it briefly at school but I didn't quite get it." I looked at them questioningly.

"I wouldn't know cause I'm not one. But they 'feel' less dangerous in some ways if you catch my meaning." Mokuba shrugged with a small shake of his head.

"What Mokuba said is correct in some ways. We're the Light counterpart to the Yami's Dark – it's this combination that creates the conduit to the Shadows. If someone were just to have an Item it wouldn't work because they're more of a focus, like a wand, than anything else. The power has to come through your soul and in order for the shadows to come through there must be some kind of damage there to allow it or a connection to the time in which the shadows were released. In rare cases it's both creating a bigger connection to the shadows. Pegasus is an example of someone who merely had a balance and a minor damage. Seto is an example of someone who has the balance and a past connection. You would have to ask Aurel or Ishizu, Maliks older sister, whether or not you or Draco have either. It could be that Astaria just created an artificial connection." Ryou told me frowning slightly.

"A little off topic Ryou. He wanted to know about hikaris not the shadow connection. Harry, Hikaris are almost like Light embodied. We feel neither greed nor true hatred. Anger perhaps but we cannot truly feel really negative emotions. Sadness yes, happiness yes, love yes but we lack any of the emotions that can be considered in the category that allows any killer instincts to manifest. Not that we are incapable of killing, we are, but it's complicated. Emotionally we differ from our Yamis, but we also differ physically, mentally, rationally, logically, spiritually and our sense of justice needs a bit of work as well as our self-esteem. Yami's are confident, physically fit and taller most of the time, mentally prepared for any and all situations, their rationality when it comes to us is non-existent as well as their logic, spiritually they are at the lower level whereas we are in the higher levels. Their sense of justice in regards to us is slightly skewed, if someone hurts us they will be punished severely. We tend to be meeker than our Yamis but to them we are like lords or something… In Bakuras case he won't harm his landlord. Some would argue that Yami's are our betters but their actions are almost solely ruled by ours. In the case of Ryou, Laura, Malik and I if we were to die our Yamis would go with us. They wouldn't die though. They wouldn't be able to manifest if we were dead. With you and Draco you don't have that problem as neither of you are… spirits… I think… Still not clear on how everything works." Yugi explained pouting slightly.

"All will become clear with time." A feminine voice said behind us.

"Ishizu!" Yugi cried out as he took in an Egyptian lady behind us.

"Sister!" Malik shouted throwing himself at his sister.

"Hello brother. I see you are doing well. As is Yugi and Ryou and our newest editions. Mr. Potter I still have not foreseen which one of you is the Hikari so until then you may be content to know that you are you." Ishizu nodded to us as she side stepped her brothers flying body.

"Umm… Thanks. I think." I muttered sheepishly.

"Be glad she didn't give you some kind of cryptic riddle like she usually does." Yugi told me clapping me on the back.

"And here I thought you said the spiky one was the nicer one Ishizu?" a voice came from behind her.

"Minoko?" Malik asked perking up.

"Hey there Malik. How's life treating ya?" a short, pale faced lady, Minoko, answered him patting his head as he got up.

"What are you doing here you crazy lady? Is Greg here?" Malik asked grinning as he dusted himself off.

"Course you know I don't go anywhere without the hubby. He's talking with Remus Lupin downstairs. As for why I'm here well… I'm going to be the Assistant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Minoko told him with a broad grin.

"I knew you were a bloody witch but I didn't think it was literal. No wonder I could never find out how you guys got in." Malik sagged looking slightly defeated.

"It's called apparating. Doesn't work if you have to cross an ocean but decent enough to go underground. Anyway, you're friends are probably wondering who the heck I am, except maybe that bushy haired one over there who looks like she's about to hyperventilate." Minoko smirked in Hermiones direction.

"You're… I've seen your picture in the DADA books on dueling. You're Minoko Katsumi, international dueling champion. The stories are they…" Hermione trailed off her eyes wide.

"True? Of course why would people lie about someone else being The Best? Apart from the obvious reasons like making them a target for attacks and giving them notoriety throughout the world of course. Part of the reason I took my husbands last name when I married him. I once took out forty of the worlds best in under five minutes with three levitation spells and a stunner – all wandless and wordless I might add. I'm awesome." Minoko told her with a distinct amount of pride.

"Built as we are we are meant to be deadly, stealthy and powerful. Were we meant to rule we would be prideful, boastful and flamboyant. Please remember our family motto my dear. I welcome that you take pride in your accomplishments, as do I. But it does not do well to inform people of how dangerous you are. Even if when they first see your size and gender they underestimate you. Tread carefully the young ones feel strange." A tall graceful man with long dark hair and piercing eyes.

His voice, his posture, the feeling he exudes seemed to resonate with a part of me I never knew existed and pure fear ran through my blood and bones. Minoko turned and captured his lips in a kiss and the feeling stopped and the atmosphere around everyone broke.

"How did your chat go, Greg?" Ishizu asked him politely.

"It went well. I need to have a chat with Severus Snape also to see if he's up for it. If not I'll have to go to Horace Slughorn. Goddess knows I don't want to do that, that man is more tiresome than mating season and a lot less enjoyable." Greg sighed looking normal.

"I'm sure you won't have to resort to that. If necessary I'll talk to Severus and get him to agree. You know I can be persuasive." Minoko told him with a smirk.

"Mr. Reeve? I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Snape asked appearing in all his bat likeness out of nowhere.

"Ah yes if we could take this discussion elsewhere." Mr. Reeve replied taking Snape by the shoulder and leading him away.

Minoko smirked knowingly as she watched them walking away. Then she turned to us with a mischievous look.

"Now I heard there are certain people in this house that claim to be… prank masters?" She asked curiously.

"Well there are about seven of them actually… The Twins, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Aurel and Marik who appears to have vanished again. I swear he was here a moment ago." Hermione informed her studiously.

"Hermione. You don't just go around telling people that I claim to be a prank master cause I don't. I'm not even a prank apprentice, I'm the son of a Marauder and that's about as far as it goes… Well except that time with Mrs. Norris… and those few times with Sirius and Remus… But that's all I swear!" I denied vehemently having seen the glint in Mrs. Reeve's eyes.

"Not to worry I'm only being silly. I just need some advice on this cat I met at Hogwarts. Awful thing stalked me and Greg all the way to the astronomy tower where we managed to finally shake it off. The headmaster informed me that it was the caretaker's cat. I want to make sure that if I need her out of the way that she's out of the way and not just occupied for a few minutes. I can't have any cats near Gregory either he's allergic." Minoko told us primly.

"Ask Sirius. He's got cat issues too because of his animagus form." I replied letting out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

'Note to self scary guy is allergic to cats, second note buy a cat or kidnap Crookshanks' I thought madly to myself.

"Sounds like a good idea. In the mean time how bout you show me around Mr. Potter?" Minoko asked me cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Was all I managed to get out before she dragged me down the hall whistling merrily.

_Back with Yugi and co..._

"Think we should help him?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Hell no. That lady is nuts." Yami answered looking grim.

"Think we'll ever see him again?" I asked cheekily.

"I have a feeling that if he shows up again he's not going to be the same color... I'm gonna go to our room now Yugi. Knock before you enter cause big brother will probably visit me and you know there's only so much of your cheerfulness that he can stand." Mokuba replied winking at me.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed that... Twas tiring...

Astaria: Please review and we'll let the first review pick which colour Harry will turn.

Fei: And the last to review gets to pick Gary's nose with a giant hammer :)


	16. Author NoteApology

Unfortunately on am going to be redoing all of this - am still kinda on hiatus and have decided to only post the ones I've finished to avoid angry crowds of people. Also still laughing at the fact that a Twilight fanfic got properly published (50 Shades of Grey for those who don't know). It may take some time as I have many other commitments at the moment such as sleeping, working on my ACTUAL novel and looking for work which will make me moneys to pay rent so I don't get kicked out of my house. The good news is that since I'm not living with either of my parents anymore I have alot more freedom to do as I please which means I can write more.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter update after so long I apologise profusely. Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
